Hinata's Story
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: Hinata tells Naruto about the most exciting mission she had, and tells him how a escort mission with a unconfident boy and Kiba could turn into one of the memories she can never forget.
1. A Beginning

**PAIRINGS: I guess you could say the main pairing is Naruhina... **

**This is one of my first multi-chapter stories! Well, first one to start publishing. Be aware, it goes from a conversation to like a flashback in 3rd person, even though Hinata is retelling the story, so that means Naruto doesn't know the thoughts being told. The setting and time are when Naruto has been back from his 2 1/2 year training, so you won't be confused. Remember, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter One****  
**

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled. Naruto, hearing her, turned to see Hinata.

"Hinata? Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted back with a small smile.

"Ne, would you like to eat with me?" Naruto asked Hinata, gesturing to where he sat at the ramen stand.

"S-sure…" Hinata answered, delighted.

"Great! Come on! Jii-san! One pork ramen!" Naruto said cheeerfully, as he turned to order.

"H-hai, pork also please." Hinata added as she sat next to Naruto.

"Hai, coming up!" The man said as he set to work.

"Hinata, it's so good to be back in the village again!" Naruto commented, sounding relaxed.

"I'm glad too." Hinata said smiling. This time he understood her small comment.

"I knew you'd miss me, Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled, blushing.

"So have you been on any good missions, Hinata?" Naruto asked her, bringing up a new subject.

"Not really…" Hinata mumbled, looking down.

"I've been getting a lot of exciting missions! I love exciting missions the most." Naruto said.

"Ne…" Of course Hinata knew this already, but she was happy for him.

"Have you had any exciting missions you really liked, Hinata?" Naruto asked her. Hinata looked surprised at the question.

"Anou… Not really." Hinata thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything.

"Jeez, it sounds all you do is boring escort missions! Like those are fun!" Naruto complained, remembering many of the missions he didn't like.

"Actually…" Hinata said, remembering something.

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked her, looking at her with a curious face.

"There was this ONE mission…" Hinata said, trying to remember all of the mission, as it was so long ago.

"Ne, really? What was it?" Naruto asked excited.

"Kiba-kun and I had to escort this boy…" Hinata started saying.

"NANI? How can an escort mission be the least fun?" Naruto asked at Hinata, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, when the mission ended, it wasn't necessarily an escort mission anymore…" Hinata said, still trying to remember the whole thing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a little confused.

"Anou…" Hinata said hesitantly. Could she tell him about the mission?

"Maybe Kiba can tell me!" Naruto said, thinking Hinata couldn't remember the mission.

"Kiba-kun won't tell you. After that mission, he swore he would never breathe a word of it." Hinata informed Naruto.

"NANI?! Why not?" Naruto asked, a little shocked.

"He said something about not liking it…" Hinata mumbled, trying to remember it. Naruto made a face as she burst his bubble.

"Then you HAVE to tell me, Hinata!" Naruto pleaded.

"O-OK…" Hinata said a little surprised by Naruto's begging.

"When was it?" Naruto asked her, trying to start her off onto the story.

"It was a little while after you left almost 2 years ago…" While Hinata said this, she stopped smiling at the thought of the period when Naruto left.

"Ne, go on." Naruto said, intently listening to Hinata.

* * *

It was a silent day, as Hinata still thought of how Naruto left, and tried to push herself to get up from under the tree and train some more. She was alone at one of the training grounds. She had been training since 10 o' clock that morning. It was now almost 4 o' clock. She was still huffing and puffing, but told her self she would stop for today after once more. She pushed herself with her hands against the ground as she stood up. She straightened her back when she heard a voiced call out her name.

"Hey, Hinata!" She looked out over the training field to see Kiba and Akamaru running towards her. She could tell by his grin it was something interesting. In a few moments he was by her.

"Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun." She greeted them. "What is it?"

"We finally have a mission!" Kiba informed her. Akamaru barked in joy. She smiled at finally having a mission. She hadn't been on a mission for more than a week. Kiba personally didn't like not having missions, although she enjoyed the time to train.

They soon began walking back onto the streets of Konoha, arriving at the Hokage mansion, and entered into the busy building. They reached the door to the 5th Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice called out in a bored tone. They opened the door to her room and walked in to see many piles of paperwork. Tsunade was at her desk, signing a small pile, compared to the dozen others. She hated paperwork, so having a opportunity to not do it her delighted her.

"Ah, you two." She commented when she looked up to see who it was. They stood right in front of the desk and waited for her instructions on their new mission.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, I'm assigning you to a B-rank mission." She stated. They stood silently, waiting for what their mission was going to be.

"You two will be going on a B-rank escort mission." She started explaining to them. Kiba made a face.

"An escort mission? That's it?" He asked, a little annoyed. He was hoping for a more exciting mission. Tsunade looked at him and closed her eyes.

"I only have you two left as options, as everyone else is on missions." She explained. This made Hinata feel a little lonely, being the only one not on a mission. It was also true; all of their friends were out on missions, and Sakura was training.

"The escort is a boy about your age. He has a very important scroll that contains clan secrets from over 100 years This clan, although not as prestigious as the Hyuuga clan, is among the powerful in the Fire Country. Although the clan didn't fully trust having you two carry the scroll, they assigned him to keep hold of it." Tsunade explained as she gazed outside the window.

"Clans secrets from over 100 years…?" Hinata commented surprised.

"It's a small and powerful clan so it's very valuable." Shizune, who was standing right by Tsunade stated.

"You must escort him to a small village a few days away from here where the head of the clan will be waiting. Once he is given the scroll, you can come back to report." Tsunade told them. She didn't need to explain to them anymore, and sent them away.

"Be at the gate in an hour." She added to them as they went out of the hallway.

"Of course, an escort mission…" Kiba sighed as they walked down the curved walls. "But it's better than no mission at all I guess."

"Right." Hinata commented, giving a quick nod. Once they reached outside, they walked to separate paths back to get ready for the mission.

--END FLASHBACK--

"Thanks, Jii-san!" Naruto said happily as he looked at his bowl of ramen.

"Thank you." Hinata said kindly as she received hers.

"Enjoy!" He told them with his usual smile.

"Itadekimasu!" Naruto called out happily as he started on his hot ramen.

"Itadekimasu..." Hinata said more calm and quiet than Naruto.

"Hinata, you still haven't told anything exciting about it at all!" Naruto whined as he slurped his noodles.

"It's more at the end…" Hinata said, taking a few noodles to her mouth.

"Although I really want to hear the best part, I guess its nice hearing the beginning!" Naruto commented.

"There's always a beginning to tell a story." Hinata said smiling, confusing Naruto.

"Go on, Hinata!" Naruto encouraged Hinata after forgetting about the puzzling statement.

"OK." Hinata said smiling.

* * *

Hinata finished up her packing, and closed her backpack she used on missions this long. She placed the backpack on her back and walked out of the door to her room out the hallway. She began walking when she saw her father. She tried to not look as worried as she passed him. The two passed silently and kept walking along Hiashi stopped, and turned back to her.

"Do you have a mission?" He asked her in a stale voice. Hinata stopped, and placed her hands up close to her chin and stuttered out.

"H-hai! Yes sir!" She answered him.

"Well then…" He began saying as he turned forward, but didn't continue on. Hinata looked back to see his back, listening for the end of his sentence.

"… Do your best." He hesitated at first, but finally said it. Hinata gave a small, soft smile.

"Hai!" She nodded happily, and looked back to the front and continued walking. She arrived at the front door before the outside and sat down as she placed her shoes on. She stood back up again and walked out of the door.

She started walking down the dusty walk towards where the main gates stood tall. She soon could see figures standing at the gate as she arrived.

Kiba and Akamaru were already there, waiting for her. "Kiba-kun." She said.

"Now that you're here, we just have to wait for the guy we're suppose to escort." Kiba said, looking around. Hinata also looked out if there was any sign of him. A moment later, there came a voice from behind them. They turned to the voice.

"They sent some kids to protect me on such an important mission?" A rude voice from a boy commented, looking at Kiba with a slight smug face on.

"What was that?!" Kiba stared threateningly at him. "You're as young as us!" He commented after observing the boy. Hinata also noticed that the boy did look as young as them.

"So what?! I should at least get some trained ninja to protect me!" The boy said, rivaling Kiba's stare. Hinata watched for about a few moments at the two, and decided to speak up.

"A-Anou…" She began saying. The two stopped staring as the boy looked at her. The boy stared her with widened eyes like he didn't notice her until then, and in a second he was in front of Hinata, surprising her a little. He took her hand and-

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said worried as Naruto began choking on his noodles. Just then, a set of rather big hands started hitting Naruto's back. Hinata looked to see Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino behind them.

"He'll be okay." Shikamaru commented as he sat down next to Naruto. Chouji and Ino followed as they took a seat.

After Naruto had stopped coughing, he finally noticed the three sitting next to them.

"Chouji! Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just got back from a mission." Ino explained as Naruto turned to look at her next to Hinata.

"I'm hungry! One beef, please!" Chouji ordered. The man nodded and continued cooking.

"So what were you two talking about?" Shikamaru said after he ordered. He had that smile he would usually have.

"Hinata was telling me of an escort mission that was really exciting." Naruto explained.

"And why did you start choking?" Ino asked him curiously.

"I-uh, was just startled by something…" Naruto tried to explain, a little embarrassed.

"We heard the sentence and then you suddenly started choking." Shikamaru said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, Hinata! Continue on with the love story!" Ino said excitingly, stretching out the word 'love'. Hinata didn't understand what they were saying, but thought Ino must had meant the story.

"O-Ok…" she agreed.

* * *

He took her hand as in a formal matter as he introduced himself.

"I'm Shouun Yuki. Nice to meet you!" He said in a pleasant voice, smiling at Hinata's startled face.

"Anou…" Hinata said confused. Before she said anything else, Kiba cut in between them, making Yuki let go of Hinata's hand.

"Since you're here, let's go." He said, sounding a little threatening as he stared at eye level with Yuki. Hinata saw how both were almost the same height.

"Fine then." Yuki sighed, as he turned away towards the path out of Konoha.

They headed off and began walking on the dirt path. Kiba walked with Akamaru on his left with Yuki on his right. Hinata was on the other end. Although Kiba was still annoyed at their meeting back at the gate, he was calm now. With the alignment, Yuki was able to talk to Hinata. Yuki continued talking to Hinata, who thought she was obliged to answer, so she did.

"So what's your name?" He asked her, smiling at her.

"Anou... Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata answered at him.

"Then can I call you Hinata? You may call me Yuki." Yuki offered, putting on a formal face as if greeting someone important. Kiba made a face at the scene as Akamaru, feeling what Kiba was feeling, softly growled.

"Anou... Sure." Hinata answered, a little confused at how Yuki was acting. Yuki continued on making conversation with Hinata well into the evening when a while after it became dark, Kiba slowed his pace. Hinata noticed this, and looked at him, knowing he was going to say they should stop.

"Let's stop for the night." Kiba said, and looked over towards a field that was almost unseen by the path. "We can sleep out there for tonight."

"Right." Hinata said, as they walked out into the field. Kiba started setting up a tent as Hinata started making a small dinner. Yuki sat, looking bored. After they ate the meal Hinata cooked, Kiba finished the tent. They placed their sleeping bags inside and as it became very dark they fell asleep. Hinata was the first to sleep as she laid still, closest to the fabric opening of the tent. Then Yuki soon fell asleep next to her, while Kiba stayed up at the other end with Akamaru.

* * *

"Oy Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Chouji asked as he slurped down the noodles of his second bowl.

"That…" Naruto began to say, clenching his chopsticks. He made a disgusted face, obviously about the boy called Yuki, silently wishing he was there so he could kick his ass.

"Oy oy, no need to get angry, Naruto." Shikamaru said, reasoning with Naruto.

"Ah, how sweet, he sounds like a real gentlemen…" Ino said with a dreamy voice. Hinata understood what Ino was thinking, but thought she shouldn't try to correct her, so ignored it. But then she looked back at the tense Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… Should I stop telling the story?" She asked a little worried. Naruto looked at Hinata with a startled face, but quickly hid it with a smile.

"N-No Hinata! Please keep going!" He said slightly sweating. He didn't want to get Hinata get upset, especially when it was him who asked her to tell the story.

"Right…" Hinata said, trailing off. Soon the next day was coming into her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've actually reread this and rewrote twice, but now I'm quite content on it. Although this is kind of long, the rest of the chapters probably won't be as long, but I don't know if that's bad or good, but I usually like long chapters. If you seriously want to read more, please leave reviews, it makes me happy (who doesn't like a happy author?) and it can motivate me to continued on (I could leave it for months before starting it again when not motivated) so PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you!  
**

-kun: A honorific used usually for boys among family, friends, and other close people.  
Anou...: "Um..."  
Jii-san: Old man, although a little polite.  
Ne: "Right? really?"  
Itadekimasu: Said right before eating. "Time to eat!" Used for all levels of politeness.  
Nani: "What?"  
Oy: "Hey..."  
Hai: "Yes, yes sir."


	2. The Odd Feeling

**Yay, another update! I hope people will begin to enjoy this story a little more.  
This thing probably won't last more than 6 chapters for how long each chapter I'm typing as. Since if you read the 1st chapter, you'll understand how the story keeps breaking, so I'm trying just the dashes for breaking instead of announcing the start and end. Tell me if it's better! Again, I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto is the genius behind it- as in he created it). Enjoy the new part!o**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata soon opened her eyes slowly as she began to wake up. She lay on her back like she was last night, and could see the top of the tent. She saw the light of the sun coming down at the tent, making it bright. She quietly sat up as she looked over to where Yuki lay, still sleeping. She looked up to see that Kiba, too, was still sleeping with Akamaru next to him. She got out of her sleeping bag as she rolled it back up. Once she was done, she quietly walked outside. She noticed by the position of the sun was in the sky she had woke up a little after of the break of dawn. She stretched for a moment as she looked around.

There seemed to be no one near, so she left it at that. She decided she should gather up some kindle and fuel to start a fire. She walked towards the trees as she bent to start picking small sticks up.

Kiba heard the sound of movement that was slow, and heard a body leave the tent. He knew by how the sounds it must have been Hinata, as there was no shuffling to walk over a body like Yuki would have to do. After the he heard her walk farther off away from the tent, so he opened his small dog-like eyes. He sat up drowsily, rubbing his eye. Akamaru lifted his head when Kiba moved, awakened by the shift. He got up onto his four paws and stretched, yawning. Kiba smiled down at his dog, and looked back at Yuki, now scowling.

They didn't have an exactly proper introduction, but he didn't care, as he didn't want to really talk to the snob boy. He just hoped to that he didn't have to talk to him anymore than necessary and they could finish this mission quickly. He rubbed the back of his idly as he stared at the opening in the tent where Hinata left opened a crack. He finally crawled out of his sleeping bag as Akamaru jumped away to not get in the way as he watched his owner pack away the sleeping bag. When he finished rolling it back up, he then took his coat as he carefully walked over Yuki and walked outside the tent. When he was able to stand straight, he placed one arm through his jacket when he noticed Hinata outside. He put his second arm through the other sleeve and walked over to her as he straightened his coat with Akamaru by his side.

"Hinata." He said simply, as she always looked to see what he wanted. She was always observant and could remember people's voices, like how she's heard his voice since they were 12-years-old.

"Kiba-kun." She said as she placed the kindle she had just collected down. She had enough kindle and some fuel ready to start a fire when Kiba had appeared.

"There's probably some edible food nearby, don't you think?" He asked as he looked off in another direction.

"Yes, there is probably some edible fruit around here." Hinata commented as she went to focus on the fire.

"Right, Akamaru and I can go find some!" He said as confident as usual. Akamaru barked happily as both ran off with a burst in energy. Hinata stayed focused so she could get the fire started. She didn't want to mess it up. It had been a little after Kiba and Akamaru left when she was about start adding some fuel when she suddenly had a strange sensation. She dropped the large branch and stood up in alert.

_'What is this__ feeling…?'_

She narrowed her eyes and looked around silently all around, but saw no movement. She lifted her hands up as she started concentrating on chakra to her eyes as she was about to activate her byakugan when she heard a large noise behind her. She sharply turned still with the face of suspicion as she saw Yuki frozen next to the tent.

"Ah- is something wrong?" Hinata asked, seeing Yuki's rather wide-eyed face. He quickly started smiling, hiding his slight trembling.

"Um- it's nothing!" He said quickly, almost stuttering. Hinata didn't seem to notice she had taken out a kunai when she suddenly turned to see him. He really thought she was going to aim for him. He slowly walked over to where she was back at burning the fuel, still a little weary of her fast reflexes.

"I'm so glad you two can protect me from anyone who could try to steal the secret clan scroll." He said a little appreciative to Hinata. He wanted to exclude the dog boy with his mutt, but he tried to stay on her good side to be safe.

"Anou… Your welcome?" Hinata said a little confused at his compliment. Yuki stayed silent as he stared at the small fire, thinking.

"I'm so glad to be important…" He said quietly, staring at the fire. For that quick moment, he held a sad frown on his face. Hinata looked over to Yuki when she heard him mumble, but his face was already replaced with his confident smile as he began rambling about something else.

-----------------------------------------------------

"But what was the presence you felt then, Hinata?" Naruto asked, wondering.

"It was just a feeling she had, Naruto." Shikamaru said bored, seeing Naruto was taking it so seriously.

"Actually, it made sense later on…" Hinata started saying, thinking.

"What was it?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, thinking Hinata would explain now.

"What if it spoils the end, Naruto?" Chouji suggested the idea, bursting Naruto's bubble.

"What?" Naruto said upset.

"Just shut up and listen, Naruto!" Ino yelled, making Naruto silent. "Keep going, Hinata!" She said in a completely different tone then a second ago. Hinata gave a small nod as she continued on.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kiba was jumping from tree branch to tree branch as Akamaru followed with his tongue lolling out. Kiba looked down and saw a bush filled with fruit. He stopped and dropped down back to the ground as Akamaru followed. He kneeled down at looked at the round fruit. Seeing it showed no signs of being poisonous, he plucked one off and inspected it. He gave it a sniff, and smiled.

"These should be good enough!" He deemed as he began picking some. Akamaru watched him intently. Kiba was idly picking some of the fruit off when he stopped. There was a strange feeling. He stiffened.

_'What this strange feeling?_'

He looked around, trying to catch the scent of someone. Akamaru had started looking around when he saw his owner stiffen. As soon the odd feeling came, it disappeared, like it never occurred. Kiba gave a weary look as he didn't understand what had happened.

_'Maybe it was just my imagination…'_

He kneeled back down as he picked up the fruit he dropped and went back to picking a few more. He saw the armful he had gotten, and decided it sufficient for today for a meal or two. He stood back up as he looked down and nodded to Akamaru, signaling he was finished. Akamaru followed him as they began walking back to where his teammate and the brat still were.

He walked and soon could smell the smoke nearby. He soon came out of the woods to where he saw both Hinata and Yuki sat looking at the fire. Odd at the site, he walked up to them, while Yuki was the first to look toward his way.

"Fruit? That's all you can find?" Yuki said looking at the fruit in his arms with disgust.

"What's wrong with fruit? You're supposed to eat it, though it does look like you're not one to eat anything healthy." He said slightly smiling like he used to when he was a rookie genin. Yuki took this to offense.

"What does that mean, I'm weak or sickly?!" He said in a demanding tone. He stood up threateningly as he lunged for Kiba. He didn't care that it wasn't good to pick a fight with him. He stepped aside quickly when he came at him, but Yuki quickly recovered and went at him again. Hinata hastily went between the two as she tried to stop Yuki.

"Stop!" She said in her light voice, struggling. Yuki finally stopped as he glared Kiba. Kiba kept a clear face although you could tell he was happy with himself.

"Anou, you two! We must have breakfast and get going towards the village!" Hinata tried desperately to make the tense air dissipate. Kiba turned and started walking back to the fire. Hinata soon followed as she had to prepare the breakfast. Yuki remained silently fuming in the spot Hinata left him.

Soon after eating and packing everything, they were once again on the dirt path as they continued walking to their destination. It was a long time after being on the walk Kiba started thinking, and looked over to Hinata.

"Oy Hinata…" He said quietly. Hinata turned to him with Yuki tentatively listening while still looking ahead.

"Nani?" She asked him. Kiba looked down thinking as he put his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose.

"When I was gone collecting the fruit, I had gotten a suddenly strange feeling near me. When I looked around, I didn't sense it anymore." He explained about the odd experience. Hinata's eyes widened as what he described. He saw her surprised face when he looked back up at her.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well… something like that also happened to me. I felt this presence but there was no one there except for Yuki." She said, pointing to Yuki on her right.

Both looked a little baffled at such an occurrence as they kept walking. Yuki looked down, covering his mouth with his hand.

_'No way...'_

He ignored the thought as he tried to pull himself together again and looked back up. Neither of the two noticed him.

---------------------------------------------

"How about going somewhere else to tell the story, Hinata?" Ino started to complain. Everyone was finished with their ramen, and Naruto wasn't getting another helping.

"Where to then?" Naruto asked. He really wanted to get back to the story, so the sooner the better was on his agenda.

"How about a training ground?" Chouji suggested.

"A training ground sounds fine. Let's go." Shikamaru said as he stood up from his stool. Everyone else followed as they all walked casually towards the training ground close by.

"Hinata, keep telling the story!" Naruto said, not standing the silence.

"Hold on Naruto, we're almost to the training ground. Do you want to get distracted and miss an important part if she tells now?" Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto stayed silent, looking at Shikamaru with a face. Shikamaru acted too smart when making points like that to him.

"Go on now, Hinata! There are not as much people around." Ino finally said as she turned to her right where Hinata walked.

"OK then." Hinata agreed as she went back to the story.

---------------------------------------

It was soon the evening as the sky began to turn a range of oranges, reds, and purple. Again there wasn't much interaction between the three. Yuki only acted friendly towards Hinata. Kiba remained silent as he stayed on alert. The coincidence of the sensations him and Hinata felt couldn't have been merely a coincidence. If both Hinata and he felt a presence near, it could be an enemy. But wait- he started finding it strange on how even though they could feel something closeby, there was no other proof of it. Their team's skill in tracking down was the best, and could have found out what the odd feeling was in no time. But for this- neither of them could tell. At least he didn't- he hadn't asked Hinata if she did anything after the feeling. But if Hinata did find something, she would have probably told him already. Kiba then looked at Yuki as he narrowed his eyes, and looked back ahead. He continued thinking about it when a disturbing thought that popped into his mind.

'_Could he actually…?'_

"Oy, dog boy. I'm getting tired from walking all day." Yuki said in a matter-of-factly tone. Kiba was taken out of his thoughts as he turned annoyingly towards Yuki.

"Dog boy-" He started to say, when Hinata stopped him.

"Kiba-kun, I think we should stop for today. It's getting dark now." Hinata informed him. Kiba looked around as he didn't notice the darkening sky.

"Right." Kiba said. They began walking off the pathway as they went into a forest. Sticks cracked under them as they walked over the rough terrain.

They arrived into a smaller clearing part in the woods, when suddenly both Hinata and Kiba stopped. Yuki almost crashed into them when he didn't realize their stopping, and looked with a confused face.

The two remained still and and became rigid, when Yuki got irritated at how neither said anything.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked them, and grew more irritated when they didn't reply. Hinata was also silent. He was about to ask again when Kiba muttered lowly a threat.

"Shut up for a second." Yuki was surprised at the suddenness of it as he complied and closed his mouth. Akamaru was baring his teeth as he was growling up at the trees. And before he knew it, Hinata had gotten a kunai and held it up closely to herself ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba called up into the dark leaves. Yuki's eyes widened as he looked up into the darkness, seeing nothing above.

The forest remained silent and Yuki was thinking Kiba was acting stupid when there came a small chuckle. "Well, you're pretty good to notice us." A strange voice echoed out.

"Please, I could smell you guys when we entered the forest." Kiba said in a cocky manner. There was a grunt from somewhere around them.

"Oh really. I think we should wipe that stupid grin off your face." The same voice called out. Hinata brought her hands quickly up to her face as she made a hand signal.

"Byakugan!" She muttered as she opened her eyes again, activating her bloodline limit. She looked around, and saw a group of ninja in the trees. They were surrounded by what looked like 10 other shinobi.

"Kiba-kun…" She began saying to him worried at the odds.

"Never mind the number or whatever- Akamaru and I can take them on!" Kiba said as he grinned. "Ready Akamaru?" He asked as he looked down to him. Akamaru responded with a bark.

Yuki looked in fear and horror as he heard what Kiba said.

_'No- __wait__- If he does anything, who knows what they'll do?!"_

He had no choice. He jumped at Kiba and tackled him down as he began to move forward. Kiba fell down in shock as both he and Hinata looked in shock at Yuki.

"You traitor-!" Kiba yelled baring his fangs in rage. What he put Kiba was in a terrible situation. He didn't know that the boy was willing to throw his life away with his. Hinata looked back up in alarm when she saw something thrown down. Her eyes widened as she recognized as the kunai tagged with a small paper landed a few feet away.

"An explosive note!" She gasped. Kiba looked back with shocked eyes at the kunai as the note started burning.

"Get off me now!" He yelled at Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened in shock. The note exploded as a huge cloud came. Hinata jumped to a safe distance away before it exploded, but the cloud made her cover her eyes. When the cloud disappeared, Hinata dropped her arm that was shielding her eyes and looked around where she jumped out of danger from the explosion. All of the shinobi were gone and she saw no sign of them ever there. She looked over to where Kiba stood holding Yuki by the arm. He was panting from the close encounter of the note. Yuki still looked paralyzed from shock. She sighed in relief they avoided any injury.

"Kiba-kun! Yuki-san! Are you two alright?" Hinata asked concerned as she ran over to them. Kiba let go his tight grip as Yuki fell to the ground as another twig snapped when he landed on it. Kiba glared at Yuki, and Hinata's smile disappeared.

"Baka! What was your problem?! Those ninja would have attacked us and you made it worst trying to stop me! If it wasn't for me, you would have gotten injured!" Kiba snapped at Yuki. "Why would you even try to surrender like that?" He asked. He really would have never thought the boy would do that. Yuki after checking his arm at the red marks left by Kiba's nails, looked back up at him as he waited for a reply.

"Those ninjas were known to be very dangerous, and could've taken you down in a second if you tried, idiot!" Yuki's shocked face had been gone and now anger replaced it. Kiba now leaned threatening towards Yuki. Hinata rushed and pulled Kiba back as he struggled to get his hands on Yuki.

"You bastard! How do you even know who they were?!" He struggled trying to get out of Hinata's grasp as she had taken both of his arms and pulled them back.

"I-heard and was warned about it." Yuki said weakly. It was true- when he accepted to take the scroll, they explained the shinobi would probably appear to go after the scroll. Kiba stopped struggling and as Hinata was sure he wasn't going to try to beat Yuki, she let go of his arms. He turned abruptly as Akamaru looked at him with a whine.

"Let's just get to sleep to be ready tomorrow." He said as he continued walking. Hinata took Yuki's hand as she helped him up from the ground. When he was up, she hurried to gain up with Kiba. Yuki watched their backs once more, scrutinizing Kiba's back for a moment.

_'I definitely won't be able to get him to not hate me after this.'_

-----------------------------------------------------  
**TBC- A/N:  
I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I know I said this would probably be shorter than the first one, but it actually was more even before I revised it, and I mostly added more when I revised the part! But trust me, they all won't be over 2.5k words- atleast I don't think so.  
I hope if you have advice on something, you shouldreview, as it helps me. ) Or just review if you did like it!  
Thanks!**

Notes:  
Dame: "Stop! No!"  
-san: 'Mr. or Mrs..' The suffix you would use for being polite with everyone you've just met, although not someone of higher rank of course.


	3. You're Needed

**Hello again! Here's the 3rd chapter of Hinata's Story. This wasn't one of my favorite chapters, so it took me a while to finish it! You probably won't like it either, so sorry! Like always, Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, but my OCs like Yuki were by me. =)  
NOTE: The part where it breaks and all the text in the italics is a flashback of Yuki's memory. **

* * *

"Oh Hinata, was that the most exciting thing from the mission?" Naruto sighed while he leaned on the training log.

"Is that the only reason you're still listening to the story?" Ino asked curiously. 

"Of course! It's supposed to be Hinata's best mission!" Naruto exaggerated the excitement like he usually did.

"Not best mission, Naruto-kun. Exciting." Hinata corrected him before it gave the wrong impression. 

"What type of "exciting" mission is it supposed to be? Shikamaru asked rather bored.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked a little confused. He had out a bag of chips as he watched the discussion.

"You know the different types! If it's "Dramatic" exciting or "Romantic" exciting!" Ino gave examples as she listed them off the top of her head.

"Ino, those are the boring things you like…" Shikamaru commented, angering Ino. Ino started arguing with Shikamaru. Naruto looked over to Hinata, who looked at the other two. 

"I hope it's not that 2nd kind…" Naruto muttered, looking at Hinata to see with despair that it wasn't. "Hinata?" Naruto mumbled her name. Hinata only heard her name from the loudness of Ino and Shikamaru's bickering.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked, seeing his depressed face.

"Hinata… it's not…" Naruto began saying, with the pain of mentioning it once again.

"Not what?" Hinata asked a little confused on what he was talking about. Naruto gulped and continued on.

"You're story isn't… a roma-" Ino punched him and the impact sent his head hitting the grass as his legs gave way from the force. She wasn't as strong as Sakura, but it seemed all girls were really strong.

"Shut up already, Naruto! I want to hear the rest of the story!" She said annoyed, glaring at him like Sakura always did.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she bent down to see if he was okay. 

Shikamaru only sighed, not bothering to comment on the usual event with Naruto with either Ino or Sakura. Always Troublesome. 

"I'm okay…" Naruto's voice was a little muffled as he talked into the dirt.

"You just shouldn't talk Naruto. That guarantees you'll be safe, that's what I do all the time, and it's mostly Shikamaru that gets yelled at." Chouji advised Naruto as he began sitting up with a rather big bump on his head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned seeing the bump. Naruto gave an assured smile to Hinata as he stood back up. Hinata also stood up and saw Ino looking at her intently.

"N-nani?" She asked a little nervous at her intense stare.

"Keep going with the story, already!" Ino said exasperated at Hinata's seemingly slowness to things like this. 

"Oh, r-right." Hinata said, stuttering. Ino always jumped from one thing to another quickly. 

* * *

No, Kiba didn't believe the petty excuse Yuki gave him. The boy who acted so high and mighty, even though he paralyzes at the sight of danger, and tried to stop him. He was just glad the shinobi only threw an explosive note, as Kiba was in a situation he couldn't defend himself or anyone. 

But what also began to pester in his mind was that sudden thought he had before about Yuki. 

'_Maybe he's trying to make us fail this mission; or even get killed.'_

It sounded quite bizarre to think this before, but now Kiba couldn't trust him anymore. The once mindless splurge now seemed to be sensible. He thought Yuki only had that one side of him with his over confidence, but as he walked almost aimlessly for a good place to camp, he thought of a new side- one that was dangerous to both Hinata and himself. He stole a look to his right to see Hinata, who looked a little troubled. He sighed inwardly, seeing it was probably his fault with his snapping at Yuki. He turned his head to get a better look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned. Hinata looked like she was deep in thought before he snapped her back. She looked at Kiba a little surprised, but then looked back ahead.

"Well… I just noticed something about those ninja after they left." Hinata said quietly, still thinking it over like she was uncertain.

"What do you mean?" Kiba didn't pay much attention of the site where the ninja once were after he started to walk away before.

"After they were gone, there was no track they were there…" Hinata began saying. Kiba's eyes widened realizing what she was getting to.

"It was just like those two times when we both felt a presence!" He muttered in realization. Hinata gave a small nod nervously. 

"So they've been watching us even since then?" Kiba muttered under his breath angrily. He couldn't believe he didn't see it. 

"Kiba, shouldn't we stop now?" Hinata asked concerned. Kiba looked around as he stopped with Hinata and saw they found a good place to stay for tonight. It was rather stupid of him to not be looking, so he decided this was fine, not wanting to get any farther away from the path.

"Right… We'll take shifts in watching." He said. Hinata nodded as they unpacked the supplies for that night. The two set up the tent while Yuki leaned against a tree nearby and Akamaru watching. He hadn't made a sound since Kiba snapped at him. His face now had an unusual face- a blank stare with no emotion. After the two were almost finished setting the tent up, Hinata stood up and walked away to go start a fire. Kiba was able to finish the tent himself, and was done in a few minutes. 

Kiba did notice how silent Yuki, who now was sitting in front of the spot where Hinata was making the fire, was being, although he didn't pay much attention as he didn't care. Actually, he was quite content without having to listen to him. He wished Yuki was like this before in the beginning of the mission- quiet, and stayed out of the way. This gave him no problems and made the mission go all around less-stressful. Kiba had sighed as he leaned onto a large tree, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

'_Why did I have to escort someone with so many problems… it's not like I want to help him with his problems- no, Naruto is the one that does that.'_

That's right- Naruto. The knucklehead always had some kind of problem with clients like he did, but he actually tried with a lot of effort to make them agree with him and tell them he would be hokage. Although his ways were always outrageous and stupid, it always worked. Naruto always boasted about the missions and complained about these people- and Kiba always sighed and told him he was stupid for trying to help them, and Naruto always won the battle when it worked. Kiba knew he himself was stupid for always thinking that- he definitely had changed Neji after their fight in the chuunin exams when they were around 12 and 13, he could even say Naruto changed Kiba himself after their fight, if not by a little.

Kiba turned his head as he opened his eyes and looked over at Hinata and Yuki at the fire.

'_Naruto had influenced almost everyone he met somehow.'_

His gaze lingered on only Hinata as he thought about this, and then he turned away from the fire that was radiating heat, making his face feel cold. He looked down to see Akamaru sitting there worriedly at his owner. Did he want to act like Naruto? It could possibly go very good for him, or possibly terrible in this mission. He sighed and only continued on pondering. He stopped thinking when he heard his name being called. He and Akamaru turned to the fire where Hinata was looking at them with a slight cheerful face.

"Kiba-kun, the dinner is finished." Hinata said when she saw him turn his head. Kiba walked over with Akamaru at his heel as they joined Yuki and Hinata at the fire. Their small dinner went by quickly without any talking between anyone. After they were officially done eating, Kiba turned to Hinata. 

"I'll be first on watch for about 4 hours." He informed her. Hinata nodded, fine with the night shift plans. She took this as an opportunity to gain some rest before her shift, so she stood up as she said good night and walked over to the tent. She opened the flap to the inside of the tent as she crawled inside and disappeared. Yuki stayed in his spot, still staring at the fire as he was before.

"You should go sleep; I'd rather not want to babysit you if something happens." Kiba instructed as he looked at Yuki. Akamaru lay by his side with a sleepy look in his eyes. Yuki's remained un-fazed by the insult.

"Like I care…" He sighed, earning a face from Kiba of slight annoyance.

_ 'They won't come at us again, anyways.'_

"Jeez, I'd rather escort Naruto than you, even if he's louder. At least he would go to sleep without a care and wasn't _so_ full of himself." Kiba muttered, wishing it was true. He craned his neck as he stared up at the leaves above them and the small spots of the sky that were able to be seen through the dark tops. Kiba began pondering of Naruto, and after thinking, he sighed. He actually didn't want either on a mission- even with the pros Naruto has versus Yuki, his cons balanced with Yuki, making it seem both were the same.

Yuki looked over at Kiba when he muttered and looked above into what looked like darkness. He guessed Kiba wasn't directly telling it to anyone other than himself, but his eyes widened when he re-winded back to when Kiba said it in his mind, listening to the words. He heard the tone change when Kiba said so.

"What do you mean? Is he confident with himself?" Yuki couldn't resist asking. Kiba looked back at him and was surprised to see a face on Yuki that he hadn't seen since he met him at the beginning of the mission. What was it? Fear? Desperation? Curiosity? He couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"Yeah, he always agrees to some sort of favor or promise for someone and won't give up until he finishes." Kiba gave a very brief description; even so, Yuki looked back down to the fire and stared into the flames. 

_'He wouldn't give up and helps someone.'_

"And he tells he'll beat every enemy he meets, and thinks he's always right." Kiba rambled on as he laid onto his back and looked up. It didn't matter if Yuki wasn't listening- he just felt like rambling to himself, thinking of old times back when they were younger genin. He always enjoyed remembering. He never saw Yuki's face as his eyes widened even more. He looked back down once again as the flames engulfed his stare.

_'Confident…'_

The word echoed in his mind, like a recorder. That's how he wanted to act, but it sounded by whoever Kiba was talking about, he was acting wrong. But he did imply the boy was somewhat "full of himself" like how he called Yuki. He wasn't acting like someone confident- how could he? He was the exact opposite; they told him so. Now he couldn't avoid it. 

* * *

"_Oy, boy." He lifted his face up from his knees. He saw some light come from the doorway that was always closed and locked. He blinked from the light, and only saw the darkness of a large figure in front of the doorway and light. When he opened his eyes again now used to it, saw the face of the man talking to him. _

_ "Get up now. You're needed." The man's rustic voice demanded him. The threatening tone wasn't the thing that made him jump up. He… was needed…_

_ "Follow me, but don't touch me with your grimy hands." He said a bit disgusted looking at him. All he wore was a pair of torn shorts and a shirt, and was completely covered in dirt. His eyes were still wide from surprise as he followed the large man down the hall he only walked once before when he first entered his cell, no- his home where he lived. _

_ "When we get to the halls, don't touch anything at all or you can best consider yourself dead." The voice in front of him warned. He complied with the threat and kept his hands to his side as they passed through two large doors. On the other side it became brighter, and the scenery completely changed. From the cement floors, Yuki looked down to see his bare feet walking over a large rug that went well down the narrow hall. The walls were painted white, reflecting light that would hit it all around. There were windows with the light from the sun striking the window panes. He slowed down his pace as he stared at the windows, seeing glimpses of the outside. _

_ "Hey, get over here!" The voice called. He turned, snapping out of his dazed state to see the man staring at him from a door down the hall. He sprinted over not _

_to cause any more trouble. The man gave him another dirty look as he turned the knob on the bland door. He looked around at wonder of the finely furnished room. He heard the noise of someone clearing their throat and faced back to the front to see a large desk with a chair. In the chair sat a man, not as large as the one who escorted, but still rather hefty. _

_ "Now, what's his name?" The man said in a business voice. _

_ "He doesn't have a name sir-" _

_ "Yuki." He interrupted the man beside him. He looked down at him with an annoyed look at his rude manners. _

_ "Well then- you may leave, Mori." The man said, gesturing the man towards the door. _

_"Hai Hakuno-sama." He grunted, giving one last dirty look at Yuki, and turned around and walked out. When the door clicked shut and a moment after the echo of his steps faded away, Hakuno cleared his throat again, gaining Yuki's attention once more._

_ "Listen kid. The only reason I'm using you is because I need someone who I won't suffer if I lose him, so I'll give you a shot." Yuki flinched at the words._

_ 'Suffer… lose…"_

_ "Listen carefully now, as I don't want to keep repeating this to you. I have a secret scroll that I need to be taken to our 2__nd__ base a little outside of the Hidden Village of the Leaf- Konohagakure. With the scroll at your father's base-" Yuki stayed silent as to not anger the man, but his eyes widened at the last sentence._

_ "M-My father?! How do you know?" He demanded, speaking over his voice. He stared at Yuki, making him silent._

_ "Of course, where else did we get you?" Hakuno said simply, shocking Yuki. He never knew- he thought he was taken by force. He never saw his father when they came for him, so he thought they might have killed him. But Hakuno paid no attention and went on._

_ "With the scroll at your father's base, we'll almost be finished with the preparation of the plan when the scroll reaches his base." He said, pausing. _

_ "Wait- what plan?" Yuki asked, confused._

_ "Not that you need to know. We'll be having some ninjas from Konoha to escort you. Some of Yamada's ninja will follow you so you don't do anything stupid." He continued explaining. _

_ "But- I was a ninja! I don't need an escort!" Yuki defended himself as he stepped forward. He stepped back when he got a glare from Hakuno._

_ "You probably lost skill from sitting in your cell from so long, so I won't take a chance. Besides, if we have Konoha ninja escort you, it'll keep those ANBU less suspicious of our plans. They'll overlook it especially when we use the story of it being a secret clan scroll." He said, evilly smiling. Yuki started to feel uncomfortable with Hakuno, as he took a small step back farther from him. If he noticed him move, he didn't pay any attention to it._

_ "I'll need you to not tell the ninja or anyone about the plans, and don't let anyone take the scroll. You must keep the scroll with yourself until you hand it to Yamada. Be careful with his shinobi- you have to signal to them you still have the scroll when they encounter you. Be sure to not get the Konoha ninja suspicious of our intentions. Is that clear?" He concluded his instructions as he looked up to Yuki. _

_ "I just have one question… Will my father take me back after that?" Yuki asked in a hopeful tone. "If I do well, will I be free from that cell?" _

_ "I'm not sure, as it's not up to me. You'll have to see if Yamada thought your presentation was efficient and you can be used again. Now, one of the guards should be waiting outside. They'll take you to a new room where you'll rest until tomorrow when you leave." Hakuno ordered. Yuki gave a small gulp as he nodded. He turned around as he walked over to the door. He held the doorknob when he called out again._

_ "By the way- he might like it if you acted more self-confident, like having manners with women and dealing with men." He said, giving an example. Yuki looked at him confused, but then turned back forward and opened the door to the outside. Like he said, there was a guard waiting for him outside. He gestured Yuki to follow him as they went further down the hall. After a couple of minutes of walking, he stopped at another door and opened it. He pushed Yuki inside into the room and quickly closed the door once he was inside. Yuki heard an extra click as he locked the door from the outside, making him unable to get out. He carefully looked around at the rather small room. There was no window so it was pitch black like his cell from before. He felt around and found there was no light to turn on, and so he searched if there was anything in the room._

_ His face contorted for a quick moment as he walked into a surface that was knee high. He felt the flat surface, and to his delight, he jumped onto the soft bed. He wanted to fall asleep that moment, having not been on a bed since he was taken away from his father, his home. But his eyes stayed opened, having all the information he just received still in his mind._

_ 'He gave me away… Although he never commented, I thought he was proud with my ninja skills. Maybe… If I acted confident, he'll keep me again… Be useful..'_

_ With this comforting thought, he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, enjoying the soft surface of the bed. _

* * *

"Oy, you're falling asleep!" Kiba started shaking Yuki's shoulder. He slowly opened his droopy eyelids as he looked up. "Go sleep somewhere else." 

"I'll go sleep in the tent then." Yuki shrugged sleepily, a little annoyed he woke him up. He stood up and walked lazily over to the tent. He opened it and saw Hinata silently still at the far end of the tent. He gave a small smile at her as he took out his sleeping bag. After unrolling it and crawling in, he sat up, and looked down at Hinata. 

_'Why would I lose my skill from sitting in the cell…?' _

* * *

**TBC- A/N:  
So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Unluckily for me, next chapter won't be so easy for me to write!  
I don't know what to say- the chapter is long yet again (Probably too short still)**_.  
_**I hope you leave a review after! Thanks!**_  
_


	4. Memories

**Konnichiwa! I bring you the 4th chapter of Hinata's Story! Again, it started out as not being a favorite chapter of mine and thinking it would be short, but I somehow made it ultra long again and it continues on to the next chapter- jeez. It took me a while to actually start it with procrastinating and starting writing those 30K short stories too... I only have written 3 of them, and they got so many hits! Thanks, everyone. Enjoy!  
The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, while the OCs Yuki, and anyone mentioned in his dream were created by me.  
Note: The whole story that is in italics from the break is Yuki's dream.**

* * *

"Hinata, how much of your story is there left?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm on the last day it took to get to the destination…" Hinata said.

"You mean we're almost to the best part?" Ino asked.

"I'm guessing so." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's also getting dark…" Chouji mumbled as he looked up into the sky. Hinata also looked up to see the sky start turning orange.

"It is…" Naruto commented. He then turned to Hinata, looking very serious.

"That means you have to hurry up telling the story, Hinata!

"I don't think we'll finish hearing the story tonight, Naruto…" Shikamaru warned him.

"Of course we won't hear it all today, because you all keep talking!" Naruto complained.

"Us? You're one to talk, Naruto!" Ino commented, slightly annoyed at him.

"Just keep going, Hinata, if it'll make him happy." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes, please Hinata!" Naruto pleaded as he held his hands together at Hinata.

"O-OK Naruto-kun." Hinata said a little surprised to his reactions, but reluctantly continued telling the story to where she awoke.

Kiba stood up until a few hours later. He kept the fire going so he stayed warm and awake. He didn't notice Hinata as she stepped out of the tent and walked over.

"Kiba-kun, I'll watch now." She whispered. Kiba snapped his lolling head and shook his head.

"Right, thanks Hinata. Come on Akamaru." Kiba thanked, and nudged the sleeping Akamaru. He stood up and walked over to the tent as he walked in. He stepped over the sleeping Yuki, although something seemed strange about his sleeping body. He took out his sleeping bag and crawled in, ready to get some sleep. Unfortunately, his eyes stayed open. He groaned as he turned to lie on his side as he looked at Akamaru's curled up body. He sighed, and closed his eyes. It took him a few moments, but soon he drifted off.

Hinata poked a stick she kept near the fire at the fuel of wood burning. She wished she could've stayed in the warm sleeping bag, but she knew Kiba really needed sleep too. She didn't mind after stepping out of the tent, though. She stared into the flames as it burned her large opal eyes only the Hyuuga had.

Just to be careful, Hinata activated her Byakugan, and started searching all around of their campsite. There was not a person in several meters. She sighed and de-activated and opened again and went back to staring at the fire. With nothing to do, she decided to go on thinking about random thoughts that popped into her mind.

_'It's been a few months since Naruto-kun has left for his training. I wonder when exactly he's coming back, but it won't be for a while.'_

She sighed, as she always thought about training to improve herself. She thought of her promise. It made her want to train, and finish this mission. She looked over to the tent, and then looked back at the orange and red flames. "Naruto-kun…" She murmured.

Yuki was dreaming of nothing, it was complete darkness. This usually was how his dreams were, except those rare occasions where he had a dream of his old home with his family. But then, the sound of movement made him slowly opening his eyes. He did not dare to move, and continued to try to slowly breathing at a steady pace. Fortunately for him, Hinata didn't notice he was awake. He heard shuffling and the noise of hard ground being stepped on. He sighed, considering she was far away.

He remembered they promised to take shifts during the night, and so Hinata probably went to let Kiba sleep. He knew Kiba was going to be coming to go to sleep, so he quickly sat up. It was pitch dark in the tent, but his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and could see a shape near the tent entrance that he knew was Hinata's bag. He quickly opened her bag and looked into the pack. He looked back towards where his head used to be lying. He looked back to her pack, and tried to hear if anyone was coming.

"I have not lost my skill as a ninja- I can never forget."

He sighed, and quickly and quietly closed her pack. He silently laid back down and grabbed to the top of his sleeping bag. It wasn't less than two minutes later did he hear footsteps walking towards the tent. He almost started panicking, like it was someone who was coming to get him and take him back to his cell. He tried to calm down, and started to breathe steadily. He heard the footsteps come into the tent, and he could feel Kiba as he walked over him and got ready to go to sleep. He waited and waited, trying to focus on keeping his breathing easy. Soon it seemed he finally settled, and it wasn't as long as he expected until he could hear Kiba breathing. He turned and closed his eyes once more as he tried to go back to sleep.

He tried to think of random things to help go to sleep when he didn't realize what he was thinking.

_'A garden… a large house… Why does it seem so peaceful? So… warm. There's… mother… she's so happy… and father isn't there. As always. Where am I? I'm at home… Before those shinobi that came into my room, before they took me away, before I lived in that cell…' _

He couldn't help thinking. Even though he left his home so long ago, he still could remember such clarity of everything, except of his father of course. One of the things he remembered wasn't the flowers, it wasn't the buildings, or the garden where he played and trained- he remembered his mother. He remembered all those times he trained and she sat on the walkway outside the house and watched him. She was always smiling at him, and always did even when he was messing up.

He did not realize as his consciousness was slipping away and he continued thinking more about those times once again, like the nights when he was in the cell and felt extremely lonely.

* * *

_"Mother, mother! I know what I want to do now!" He was only around 5 years of age as he ran over to where she sat by their fountain. She looked over to me and smiled her warm smile, like she always did. _

_"What it is?" She asked, seeing him so excited._

_"Mother, I want to train to become a shinobi, like father!" He said excitingly. Even though he would never see his father, he was told he was a proud shinobi in the village. His mother always told him that when he asked. Much to his surprise, he saw her eyes widen, but then she smiled once more._

_"Of course dear." She commented. _

_"So, can I??" Yuki asked, excited. His mother almost never rejected his pleas for his desires._

_"Of course, I'll get you a special tutor to privately teach you, private teachings are much better than going to the academy." She explained. She stood up and dusted off her dress and stepped towards the house with an excited Yuki on her tail._

_"Really?!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to become the best shinobi ever!" He yelled._

_"Now now, it's time for lunch. You'll get your tutor soon; I promise." He knew she never had to promise, since she always did it. He smiled as he walked with her to the dining room. _

_It was only a week later when Yuki was kneeling as he looked at the blooming flowers did he hear his mother call him. _

_"Yuki, come here for a moment." She called from inside the house. _

_"Coming!" Yuki stood straight and sprinted across from the garden and as he walked into the house. He looked up to see a large man wearing an odd-green vest. _

_"This is Makoto-san; he will be your teacher." She introduced him. Yuki looked at him in awe._

_"Makoto-sensei, can I ever become a chuunin like you have been?" Yuki was now around 10-years old. His past 5 years were filled with harsh training and many injuries, but it all led to his great skill as a shinobi. _

_"I'm not sure. To enter the chuunin exams in Konohagakure, you must be in a team of 3." He started explain. Yuki, exhausted from the training, laid down onto the grass field and looked up as he listened to him._

_"A group of 3? Why?" He asked._

_"I'll explain that later. First, your team jounin leader has to decide if your team is ready, because the exams are very difficult." He continued explaining._

_"How difficult?" Yuki couldn't help but ask. _

_"Very difficult. The 1__st__ part of the exam is a written test with tough answers. The next part is the part where being a team comes along."_

_"What is it?" Yuki said curious._

"_It's a survival test, and many people will die on this part." Makoto explained. The word pierced Yuki as his eyes widened._

"_Die…" He whispered. Fear began to grow inside him. "What do you mean die?" _

_"Other teams will fight you and you can get seriously injured or worse- that's why the survival part is one of the difficult parts." Makoto answered. "Then the last part is one on one battling with other people from other teams. After that, it is decided if you passed to become a chuunin or not." He finished explaining. Yuki jumped up and looked at Makoto's face._

_"You mean after going through all of that, you could still not become a chuunin?!" His face was very serious. _

_"Yes." He didn't need to explain more, as Yuki understood. _

_"I don't really want to be a chuunin." He murmured, looking down at his feet. _

_"Mother?" It had been months, while Yuki was around turning 11-years-old. He was silent all during breakfast until he called her name. She looked up from her tea and looked at him._

_"What is it, Yuki?" She asked, giving him her warm smile. He hesitated about asking, but decided to go on._

_"Mother, why have I never seen my mother? I know I probably shouldn't ask, but where is he?" He looked up at her with a shameful look. She was taken aback by the question, and tried to pull herself together quickly. She gave her smiled once again._

_"You know he's a shinobi. He's always been very busy in his work." She explained. _

_"Demo… I can't remember ever seeing him before!" Yuki realized at that moment. His mother stood up, making him look up at her. _

_"Come, this way." She smiled at him, and turned around and started walking out of the dining room. Yuki hastily jumped up from the table and followed her to one of their special rooms. He was rarely here except for ceremonies that always bore him, so he had gotten confused as what her intentions were._

_"Where are we going, Mother?" He asked in a slightly scared voice. _

_"It's OK, Yuki. Stand here for a moment now." She stopped in front of a door and turned to him. Yuki nodded obediently as he watched her open the door and close it behind her once she was in. he heard noises of shuffling and objects being moved. He soon realized that this was his mother's room. He stood there very still as he waited for her to call for him or come back out. It was a few minutes later did he jump when the door opened. His mother came back out, and he noticed she was carrying a large, hard book in her arms. _

_"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the dusty book. _

_"It's a book that holds memories, Yuki." She told him as she held it out. He looked at it once more before taking it from her hands. He was about to ask another question when one of they both looked to the end of the hall where a men was running towards them. He stopped in front of both of them, but faced Mother._

_"Hemino-san, Hakuno-sama requests to see you." He said in a monotone voice. Yuki's eyes widened, at the sound of his father's name. But then he looked up at his mother with a confused face._

_"Hemino-san? That's not your name, Mother…" His voice was filled with confusion. She looked down at him, and gave a smile._

_"I'll be right back, Yuki. Enjoy looking at your pictures. I promise." She had ignored his comment and turned her back on him as she followed the man. He occasionally saw these men, and has asked Mother one day about them. She said they were friends of Father._

_"Friends… Then why would they call him Hakuno-sama?" Yuki said out loud. He could hear the echo ask the same thing. He walked down the hallway and walked outside and sat down next to the steps. He blew on the book, and wiped away the dust that had been collecting for so long. There was nothing on the front of the book, so he opened it and found the first page. There stood a couple that looked like they had just married. The man had a business-like face, and his hair was a dark black. To his right was his wife. She wore a dazzling wedding kimono that made her face seem paler than it really was. He saw she had beautiful white hair that looked very silky. He saw how similar his hair was like the woman's, yet his dark blue eyes came from the man. He the noticed on both sides of the picture were names. He first looked at the left side where the man's name was._

_"Hakuno Keizo." He read out loud. He had a small smile as he realized that was his father. But after a moment, he sharply turned to where the woman stood. He looked to the name._

_"Hakuno Yumi… This can't be true!" He exclaimed. He remembered his mother's given name wasn't Yumi. He remembered one of his father's men called her Mineko. He dropped the book as he landed onto the grass and held his head._

_"No… Mother's name was Hakuno Mineko… But why did one of Father's friends who called him Hakuno-sama say her family name was Hemino? I don't understand… And that picture…" He picked up the book and stared at the woman once more, taking the sight of her in._

_"This woman doesn't look like Mother! Mother had blond hair, yellow eyes… Not white and green!" He exclaimed. He tried to calm himself down._

_"Maybe… This was another woman who got married, and Father was just standing there… maybe it was his first wife, and Mother is his second…" He turned the page, and his eyes were in despair when he saw the next picture, disproving his excuses. _

_"Hakuno… Yuki…" He read the name next to what looked like a baby wrapped up. He looked at the woman who was holding his baby self, and saw it was the same woman, and Father was standing behind her. He could even see the motherly love that was on the woman's face._

_"No… She can't be…" He dropped the book once more and stood up. He turned around and scrambled into the hall, sprinting down it. He fought back the tears, and all he wanted to see was Mother and her warm smile once more. He then heard voices, and he slowly stopped in his tracks as he could hear anger in one voice._

_"What were you thinking, training him to become a shinobi?" A dark and scary voice asked. _

_"He wanted to be like his father and become a great shinobi." He recognized Mother's voice, but said nothing. He noticed a bit of strain when she said 'father'. _

_"Even so, I was told by one of the men who went to get you saw you go into that room and gave the boy that book." The dark voice said again. Yuki's eyes widened when he noticed they were talking about him._

_"He wanted to see his father, the father he never saw or played with." Again, he could hear her strain on the same word. _

_"But those old photos not only have me in there, but that woman. He does still think you're his mother, right?" The voice made Yuki shiver, and silently gasped._

_'It can't be true…'_

_"Of course, but he shouldn't be left in the dark his whole life. Why do you let him live such a false life?" Yuki never heard Mother's voice sound like this. _

_"He won't be, as long as I protect him. Now leave. Be sure to ignore any questions he asks you about the contents of that book." The dark voice said. Yuki became confused at what he meant. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of shuffling near him. He quietly moved away, thanks to his teacher. He ran back to where he left the book open and on the ground. He picked it up, and then looked through the whole book quickly._

_"These are of me and that woman… No, she can't be my mother, Mother is, but…" He held his head again, confused and scared. He heard feet softly approaching him. He turned to see Mother, and could see she was trying to hide her annoyances from something._

_"So, do you like the book? I have to put it back now, Yuki." She said as she gently took it out of his grasp. _

_"Mother, tell me- who was that woman with the white hair in those pictures with Father and me? Where are you?" He asked. But Mother just turned and walked back to the room and walked back in. He sat still as he stared at the door. A moment later she walked back out, and he scrambled up and rushed to her._

_"Mother, tell me the truth-What's your name? Who was that woman?" He continued asking. Mother only looked at me with a strange face filled with sympathy. She bent down to his height, and looked at him._

_"You're father will tell you. I promise." Was all she said as she stood back straight and walked away from him._

_"…Mother…"  
_

* * *

**TBC A/N:  
Just for the record, his dream will be continued in the next chapter. Well, I hope you kind of enjoyed this chapter!  
Be sure to review and whatnot. Thanks!  
**


	5. Almost Home

**Herro thar! This one was the shortest of the rest of the chapters, because it really is the chapter BEFORE the start of all of the good stuff I can't wait to write. DISC: Characters of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. OCs Yuki and everyone mentioned in his dream are mine. WARNING: Chapter contains bad words!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Yuki laid restless in his large and empty room. After what had happened earlier that day, Mother was unusually quiet to him, and he could tell whenever she smiled at him, it was a forced smile, not like it usually was. But then he gave a thought maybe she always forced a smile towards him, but ignored the crazy though. He kept practicing his replacement technique for the rest of the day, stealing looks at her. She looked calm, but he could she was troubled about something, but he had to ignore it. Dinner was also silent, as he ate little of his rice. He excused himself from eating as he walked back to his bedroom, even though it was much too early to go to sleep. He sat on his bedroom in silence for what seemed like hours until the sky was dark, and he could lie down. _

_He spent what seemed so long tossing and turning when he started hearing sound of many steps and voices. He jumped out of bed and walked into the hallway, where he stopped dead in his tracks. He lifted his head into the air and gave a curious sniff._

_"Smoke…?" He mumbled, as he looked down the dark hall. He started walking across the floor as the smell of smoke grew more obvious and soon his eyes started becoming teary. He started running as he rounded the corner and saw Mother running toward his way. _

_"Mother, what's happening?!" He asked, now panicking when he saw her distressed face._

_"Yuki, don't go near the fire! Listen, stay outside and don't let anyone see you. I'll come back for you, I promise." She assured him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He then saw something in her eyes he never saw- fear._

_"Why, Mother?!" Yuki asked._

_"Just go hide Yuki! Think of it like training." She thought it up, and told him. She looked at his face for a response. He gulped and nodded. She let go of his shoulders and disappeared back to where Yuki could now see smoke coming out of the room. He turned to obey her orders, but hesitated. He looked to wear she disappeared, and turned back and ran down the hall. He remembered she turned into the kitchen. He opened the door and was about to run straight in when a cloud of smoke came out, temporarily being blinded. After he rubbed his eyes, he looked into the room and only saw darkness of the smoke and fire. _

_"F-fire? Mother!" He called. He only heard fire crackly, but then heard the sound of steps. Completely forgetting what he was told to do, he ran straight into the room as he stayed low to the floor. He looked around for her, but didn't see anyone. He decided on moving to the next room- the dining room. He started crawling, staying low to the floor so he could breathe easily. He turned to the door way where the dining room was. _

_"Mother? Mother? Where are you- Mother!" He called, but didn't use any more of the air in the room. He tried to see her feet if she was still standing or sense her presence, but saw nothing in the room and felt no presence. _

'_Where else could she have gone?' _ _Yuki looked back to the kitchen then turned back to another doorway in the dining room. His eyes widened in shock and he went defensive as he saw a black figure _

_"Kid…" His heart skipped a beat as terror started coming over him. He started backing away, but saw the figure come closer. He hastily stood up and ran as fast as he could as he ran back into the kitchen. He shielded his eyes from the smoke as he arrived outside in the hallway once more. He turned to his left and could see the door to the garden. He was told to hide outside, and then he just had to wait for her to come back for him- and she would. She promised him she'd come back for him. _

_He didn't know if the figure was following him, he burst outside as he looked around, sweating, heart beating, for a spot to conceal his body. He saw nothing, and decided to jump into the bush a few yards away. After he took a kunai out of his bag, he stopped moving, and tried to listen for sounds of Mother coming back._

_Even though it was only a few minutes long, it felt like hours to him. His heart was still beating at a rapid pace, still terrified. _

_"Mother…" He whispered. He then heard footsteps, and his face brightened, as it had to be Mother. He jumped up as he was about to call when he felt a sharp pain strike his arm. He doubled over, and held his arm. It felts warm and wet, and he saw his hand covered in dark red when he looked at it._

_"A kunai-?!" He said in disbelief. He looked up to a dark figure standing high, looking down at him. _

_"Where's Mother? Father?!" He demanded to the dark figure as he stood taller. There was no sound, but Yuki saw their shoulders move, as if laughing. He grinded his teeth- the fear was now replaced with anger._

_"Where the hell is Mother? Who are you?!" He yelled in anguish. Then he heard the audible sound of the figure chuckling. From their deep laugh, his thoughts of the figure being a man proved to be true. Yuki glanced down to the kunai still in his hand, and clenched his jaw. He lifted his arm up as he tried to thrust the kunai to where the figure's vital point was. _

_He was sure he had caught the figure off guard, until he felt an unbearable pain strike his stomach. He lost all the breath from his lungs as he clutched where the dark man punched him. He lost his grip on his kunai as it fell into the bush. _

_"D-damn you…" Yuki gasped out from the pain. He was pushed down to the grass and he laid there on the grass in pain. _

_"What a useless kid…" He heard him say in a disgusted voice. He then heard a voice as he saw footsteps walking over. How many were there that night, he wasn't sure. _

_"Is that the kid?" This voice was just as threatening as the one that injured him, but a little higher. _

_"Yeah. Why would Keizo want this kid? He knows nothing of being a shinobi." The dark voice conversed with the other one. _

_"Well, we had orders to take him to Keizo's brother's base. Did you kill him?" The was a sigh, as the second figure looked down at his still body._

_"If I did, he must've been really weak from the start. She shouldn't have let him even come near a kunai- much less learn how to use it." He gave a sadistic laugh, giving a small nudge. He remained still, but his breathing hitched as he touched his wounded arm._

_"The damn punk is still alive, alright." The same voice grunted._

_"We need him alive, remember. Pick him up, he have to get to the base. We'll bandage his arm up after we get out of here." He ordered. Yuki could still hear, and his face that was seething of pain turned depressed. He managed with all of his energy left, to look at them._

_"Where… is… Mother…" He murmured. Even if it did hurt to speak, he had to know. _

_"Mother? You mean the Hemino Mineko bitch? That's not important. You should shut up." The deep voice sounded annoyed. _

_"Stay quiet, kid. You shouldn't do anything in the state you're in. Kukuzo, you carry him." The second voice instructed. _

_"Me? Why should I carry the punk?!" The first said more annoyed. _

_"Because I'll be sure if the kid dies before we get to the base, it'll be only one person who will take the fault." The second voice now sounded very dangerous, and Yuki saw he must be a higher rank than the first. He was definitely intimidated. _

_"Fine, I'll carry punk. Where are the rest of them then?" He asked. He grabbed Yuki in what felt like a death grip and flipped him onto his shoulder like a piece of animal fur. _

_"The rest should be waiting for us, I ordered them to head out already. So let's hurry." The 2wnd voice commanded. The two dark figures started moving out. Yuki could feel the wind pass him, but he heard little noise. _

'_They were shinobi… But what were they doing here in the first place? Why were they kidnapping him? And where was Mother?' Yuki thought. They didn't tell him. They said it wasn't important, and what was important was going to Keizo's base… Keizo. That is his father's name. _

'_No… did Father order them to kidnap me? Why…' Yuki stopped thinking as he heard a voice call in front of him._

"_Hurry up, Kukuzo! We haven't go all night!" The first called out._

"_Ass…" Kukuzo mumbled. Yuki soon gave up, and didn't want to listen anymore, think anymore. The thought of being dead actually sounded peaceful to him, as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. _

'_Mother… you promised.'  
_

* * *

Yuki snapped open his eyes as he sat up in a hurry. When he looked around, he was expecting to see the darkness with grey stoned walls that was his cell back at the base. But then he saw the thin fabric of the tent. He slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead, and could feel his face hot and his entire body sweating.

"I… I'm not at the base. I… was sent to go to the first base… I… am going to see my father… I…" He then covered his mouth as he stood up. He forced his way out of the empty tent and rushed far away until he saw a large tree. He bent down and threw up, grasping the tree bark. After another moment later, he leaned against the tree and panted, staring off into the other side of the woods.

"I… never had… such a… detailed dream…" He murmured. He stayed there in the position for a moment until he heard a voice near him to the side.

"Oi, are you okay?" He turned over to see Kiba. Akamaru was right beside him. He didn't looked particularly concerned or worried, but Yuki didn't think he would come to see why he rushed out of the tent.

"I- just got a little sick." Yuki panted. He thought Kiba was going to leave no, sufficed with the answer, but he didn't.

"Just needed to know. We can't have you be sick and start moving on. We're going to start packing up and get to the village." He explained.

"I'm fine now. I'll come over in a moment." Yuki insisted, standing up. Kiba turned back and started walking back to where the tent and Hinata were. Akamaru stared at Yuki for a moment before turning back and following Kiba.

Yuki stared at the ground where he could see a beetle crawl across the sticks that littered the floor. He looked at his palms that were clammy.

"Mother…" He murmured.

Hinata was still a little tired, as she only had gotten half a night's sleep. She had already scrambled the remains where the fire they had last night was. Now, you couldn't see the charred ground where it burned. She and Kiba were eating the breakfast she made before she had dismantled the fire. She left Yuki's share out for him, wondering when he would get out when he stormed out. She jumped in surprise, as he ran off the other way of where they sat.

"What the hell, is wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

"It looked like he's sick…" Hinata mumbled, a little worried. "Do you think he's okay?" She looked over to Kiba.

"I hope- I'll go see." Kiba said. He put his breakfast done as he casually moved past the tent towards where he left.

"I'll go get ready then." She said. She walked over to the tent and walked inside. She looked to where Yuki had slept. It was tossed around, and made her guess he was in a hurry. She had her sleeping bag already packed away last night, and just had to get her backpack. She looked inside for a moment to see if she had everything. She nodded to herself when everything was in check and she didn't lose anything as she closed the top of her backpack. She stood back up as she picked up her bag and walked outside. She walked outside and placed it down, but stared at her bag.

'_It feels heavier… But I checked, and everything was in there- nothing was gone.' _ She looked at the bag and lifted it up again.

"It… must be something else. Debris must get attached on it. It's nothing suspicious." She mumbled, and turned back to where she then saw Kiba and Akamaru coming back.

"Kiba-kun, where's Yuki-san?" She asked, seeing Yuki wasn't with him.

"He's still back there- He got sick." He explained.

"Is he okay now?" Hinata asked curious. Kiba took his food he left and leaned on a nearby tree and continued eating it.

"He said he was fine now. He's going to come in a moment." Kiba explained as he took a bite out of the fruit he had. Hinata looked down, still a little worried. Missions always became difficult if someone had gotten sick or seriously injured. She hoped it was true and Yuki was fine. Today was the last day and they were almost to the village where they had to finish their mission.

It wasn't a few minutes later did Hinata look over to see Yuki walk out of the tent with his things packed up. She saw him silently walk back, looking dizzy or light headed and walked into the tent. Kiba was the one who put the tent down and packed it away again.

"OK, we can finally get to the village today!" Kiba said almost excitingly.

"Right." Hinata smiled. Akamaru barked in merriment.

"Finally. I can't wait." Yuki was now back to Hinata thought was his usual self. They left the site where they had stayed that night and started walking. Soon they found the path that they had trailed off yesterday and started walking, getting closer and closer to the village. While Kiba and Hinata were happy to finish this rather long mission, but Yuki could only think of one thing as he looked forward, waiting to see the village appear on the horizon.

'_Father… I want to go home… I want to see Mother.'  
_

* * *

"So you are almost to the village, but it still hasn't gotten so exciting!" Naruto complained.

"You didn't have exciting beginnings from your missions, Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, so shut up and stop complaining, Naruto!" Ino sighed.

"I'm getting hungry… " Chouji mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late now, I have to get going now." Shikamaru looked up at the glowing sky and setting sun. He stood up straight.

"Eh? Where are you going Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I have a lot of work I have to go do." Shikamaru said in a simply tone.

"Yeah, I have to get going. Have to rest up at home." Ino yawned as she also stood up straight. "Later Hinata-san!"

"I'm going to get some barbecue. See you, Naruto." Chouji said. When the three left, Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Hinata, please continue on!" He pleaded to her. She turned to him a little surprised.

"You're not leaving, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What? Of course not! I want to keep listening to your story!" He gave her his trademark grin.

"Oh- really?" Hinata was surprised.

"Of course! And you're getting to the exciting part, right?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "Then I HAVE to stay and listen!"

"OK then." Hinata gave a small smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a little. Review and all the good stuff!  
**


	6. To Go Home, Father

**Hello once more minna! I've been in a writer's slump once again, or I just didn't like typing this chapter because the good stuff if next up. I'm so excited! I know I said this chapter would be the start- it is, but not the best of what I have in mind. Well, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Characters of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, OCs like Yuki, Keizo, ect. were created by me. Warning: Chapter contains bad words! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

'_Father… I want to go home… I want to see Mother.' _

This thought echoed on into Yuki's head.

'_Father… I want to go home…' _

Go home… not that cell…

'_Father… I want to see Mother…'_

Yes, he would come home and live with Mother again-forever. He wouldn't leave again, even if he lost an arm. He wanted to live at home forever.

'_Father… I want you to explain to me.'_

Yuki could feel his hands scrunch, and he saw Akamaru look up at him. Fortunately, Hinata and Kiba didn't notice him suddenly tense up.

'_Father… I want you to explain to me why…'_

Yuki could feel his body tremble at the thought that now was echoing in his head.

'_Father… Explain to me why I was taken away. Explain to me what I lived in that horrible cell for what- months? A year? I can't even remember.' _

Yuki loosened his hands that were in fists and looked onward, smiling. His hand lay at his side, stress-free.

'_Father… I want to go home. I want to see Mother again. I want to live with Mother again, and live with her forever. I want you to explain to me why I was taken away, and lived in a filthy cell for so long. Father… I just want one simple thing…'_

Now that Yuki thought about it, there was only one real thing he really wanted. One thing that granted all of his wishes- why didn't he think it first? The best way to summarize everything he wanted.

'_Father… I know you can grant my wish… Even if I don't remember seeing you at all… _

"Ah- The village!" Kiba said out loud. Akamaru barked in agreement to Kiba, and stuck his tongue out.

"There it is." Hinata commented. Yuki was snapped out of the thought, and looked forward to what they were looking at. It was true- he could saw the houses. There were only a couple of miles left to reach. He would see his father today. He would see his mother today. Everything would be better today. The last thought finally echoed in his head as he turned back in to the world where Kiba was talking.

'_Father… I wish everything was like it was before everything went wrong. Even if I don't see you again. If life goes back to before, I'll be happy for ever with Mother. I just want everything normal.'_

"Yuki-san, is something wrong?" Yuki snapped and looked over to where Hinata was walking next to him, slightly ahead.

"What makes you think something is wrong? I'm happy to finally be home!" At first, he was trying to sound confident, but towards the end, he sounded like he was remembering memories; nostalgic.

"Home huh…" Kiba murmured as he looked back forward. "We're almost there now. Probably in a few minutes until we reach the entrance inside the village.

"Great, I'll finally get to go on with my life without your face." Yuki smirked. He didn't really want to ruin such a moment, but felt it was necessary. Either way, it worked to annoy Kiba.

"What was that-?!" Kiba began to say, bringing up his fist.

"Like I want to see your face ever again." Yuki retorted. He grinned at Kiba's face.

"Why you-!" Kiba began saying, plunging at him. Much to his demise, he couldn't touch him. He saw behind him Hinata restraining him.

"No, stop Kiba! Yuki-san didn't mean it!" Hinata assured, trying to make Kiba calm down.

"You really should remember how lucky you are…" Kiba muttered dangerously to Yuki. It made no affect on him, though.

"Thank-you, Hinata-san. Do you always have to restrain him like this?" He felt so happy, so he kept teasing.

"A-ano…" Hinata wasn't exactly sure how to answer such a question, but Kiba answered for her.

"I'm just fine as long as I don't have such asses like you to escort or meet." He commented. This strung Yuki this time though.

"What did you say-?" He began to say when Hinata finally gotten between both, and pushed them at arm-length.

"We're here now!" She said exasperated. They stood still, and completely forgot as they looked up. Of course, Kiba wasn't so emotional to see the small village, but Yuki was.

"Wow… I wish I remembered ever seeing this…" He mumbled, but Kiba still heard him.

"What do you mean? It's nothing that special… The entrance isn't as amazing as the gate in Konoha." He commented, looking at around bored. There were mothers walking around, children holding their hands. There were also children running on their own, holding toys. Their screams and joyful echoed in Yuki's ears.

"Children… playing…" He whispered. This time, Kiba and Hinata were too occupied to have heard him. He looked over to them as they stood very still, whispering to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but didn't take any heed to it.

"Why are you two just standing there? Shouldn't we get going to the base?" He asked, confused. Hinata snapped from whatever she had been thinking, and looked over to Yuki. Her surprised face changed to a more calm face. Kiba kept staring into the town, down the dirt road similar to the path they had traveled on.

"Nani? What did you say?" Hinata asked politely.

"What's wrong? It's a town…" Yuki started getting more confused.

"Nothing… Come; let's get going to the base or whatever." Kiba muttered as he started walking forward. Akamaru barked in agreement and started following him from behind. Hinata began walking, catching up to Kiba's side. Yuki stayed closely behind them, look at them.

'_Why were they just standing there and staring…? Then they wouldn't even say what was wrong. Jerks.' _ He stared at the back of their heads for another moment, but then decided to look around. Even though he lived here for most of his life, everything looked new to him. He couldn't remember ever stepping outside far from his house before- he had asked Mother once if he could go out of the house into the town, and she rejected his request.

'_You have no need to go outside the house, Yuki. You are perfectly happy living here inside the home and playing in the garden, right?'_

It was true, and he had nodded in agreement. She concluded this, and he knew he should never ask such a stupid request, because Mother was right. He was perfectly fine living there, not walking into the town. But there were times he wondered why Mother wouldn't let him, and was so against it. He saw by looking at all the happy and smiling faces it the town didn't seem so much troublesome, and was actually feeling so… warm. He liked the feeling the town gave off, and smiled as he saw a small boy on the dirt. He had fallen and had been crying when his mother picked him up and gave him a piece of candy. He looked back at the mother as she gave a kiss on the top of the boy's head. He turned right back, and saw Kiba and Hinata a little farther ahead. He caught back up to them while he enjoyed more of the scenery.  
There were different flowers than the ones in Konoha he saw for the little while he stayed there to start the mission. Although similar, he figured it was mere coincidences. He saw birds flying across right above them as they disappeared as the houses blocked the view.

"So, where is the base? Are we there yet?" Yuki asked as he looked back to eye level at the two shinobis' backs.

"We should almost be there. But isn't it strange we were told not to go to the place they have like the Hokage Mansion?" Hinata said. She turned her head to Kiba, asking him the question. He glanced back at Yuki walking behind him, and gave a small sigh.

"Wouldn't you think so…?" He murmured, and kept looking straight on. Hinata and Yuki could see he was obviously tense, but Yuki did not know exactly why. He simply ignored it, but now he couldn't pretend his mood had completely changed.

* * *

It started at the beginning when they walked into the village. Kiba was cooling down from Yuki's remarks as he looked around the cheerful street somewhat crowded with people. There was nothing strange one would see at the whole scene, but Kiba could tell something was off with the outlook of everything. It wasn't a few minutes when Kiba's relaxed shoulders suddenly squared, and he tensed his whole body, although it wasn't so noticeable.

'_What is this strange, intense feeling I'm getting? '_

He looked around closely, and saw only smiles on the village children's and either tired looking or calm on the women's faces. He didn't understand, but he remained on alert. 

Akamaru could feel it also, and was standing like a stone next to him. A small growl came from him.

"Kiba-kun…" He looked to his side to Hinata, looking out in the village. He saw she was also tense, and could feel the presence.

"I know…" He mumbled, knowing she didn't need to finish her sentence.

"It's so strange too… The whole setting shows nothing relating to this feeling, but where is it coming from?" She mumbled, looking around. Kiba saw what she meant. The whole seen was so sunny and cheerful; but the presence was the opposite. It was dark, and there was something with great power.

"Maybe it's spies…" Kiba whispered. He looked up into the large trees with bland branches. He saw nothing, and tried if he could sniff if there was anyone in the trees. There wasn't a trace leading up into the trees, but the many people could have thrown him off.

"Don't activate your byakugan, Hinata." He finally murmured. Hinata gave him a confused side glance, and he explained on. "We have to keep hidden, not expecting anything, and not cause any attention on us." He murmured. She gave a small nod. They heard a noise to the side of them, and they looked over to see Yuki, who had finished asking a question.

"Nani? What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"What's wrong? It's a town." He simply stated, looking at them with a confused face.

"Nothing… Come; let's get going to the base or whatever." Kiba started walking forward with Akamaru following him. After a moment of realizing he was moving, Hinata caught back up to her side as they walked down the road. She knew she didn't have to question, as it would be better to not tell Yuki.

They continued walking down the road. Kiba remained silent as he glanced around at the trees and birds that passed by. He could see Yuki obviously taking in everything. After a little while, Yuki spoke again.

"So, where is the base? Are we there yet?" Yuki asked casually behind them.

"We should almost be there. But isn't it strange we were told not to go to the place they have like the Hokage Mansion?" Hinata said. She turned her head to Kiba, asking him the question. He glanced back at Yuki walking behind him, and gave a small sigh.

"Wouldn't you think so…?" Kiba mumbled. He kept staring on forward, continuing walking. He had already thought of this, and now it made him even more paranoid at this whole mission. Now he couldn't hide his frustration on the presence and what was going on.

"The map says we should almost be to where we give the scroll. Hinata had taken the map out a few minutes before and was locating where they were now. She stopped in the middle of the road, staring at the map. Yuki and Kiba stopped, waiting for her instructions to where to go.

"We have to go left this way now. It seems there's no way to get to the base directly, so we'll be taking many side roads. It's across the town from where we are." 

Hinata instructed. Yuki felt a little disappointed, wanting to get there right now. Kiba let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jeez, why is it so far away? We're almost done, yet so far away." He complained. Akamaru gave a small whine.

"It'll be okay…" Yuki said, trying to sound hopeful.

"R-right." Hinata agreed.

They walked on, and it almost seemed it took so many hours for Hinata to tell they were getting closer. Of course, Yuki stayed hopeful. After all, they finally had arrived in the village, now it was just walking across the village- he would be home. Just a matter of time before he would see his mother once again.

"Hinata, how much longer now? We've been taking these roads for more than an hour now."

"We should almost be there. After we take a left here, right, then another left, we'll be on the road that leads straight to the base." Hinata said, taking another look at the map. Yuki's face lit up in an instant.

"Really? Then hurry up!" He demanded.

"Relax. I don't know about you, but the trip here has been very exhausting just for 3 days." Kiba pointed out. At the moment, Yuki's leg started to ache. His utter joy had masked his senses and the pain all over his body. He then felt very tired, not having a good night's sleep.

"We have no need to rush right to the base. We'll be there in a few minutes even by walking." They continued on walking down the street, and took a left like Hinata had said. After a right and left turn, Hinata confirmed the base was just up ahead the road. They were able to see the large base from more than a quarter of a kilometer. It soon rose from the horizon and when they were only meters away, it loomed over head, casting a dark shadow. It was already afternoon now, but they had finally reached the base.

They reached a few feet away from the door when it opened to see a thin woman with a soft expression on her face. She had a washed-out shade of blonde hair, and her yellow eyes looked old compared to her body and real age, and looked tired.

"You must be the Konoha shinobi! We're so glad you were able to do this important mission for the Hakuno clan." She thanked. "Welcome, come in! You must be very tired from the journey here. The forests are quite dangerous." She let them inside and soon showed them to a small room where they sat. "Keizo-sama will see you in a moment."

The name ringed in Yuki's ears.

'_So Father is here…'_

If his father was there, Yuki knew there was still a possibility Mother was still here also, with her warm smile. After a few minutes or what seemed like half an hour to Yuki, a tall man entered the room. His dark hair that seemed purple gleamed from the candlelight in the room, and Yuki stared into his indigo eyes. He let a very small gasp, staring at him. Kiba and Hinata cast a look at him, and the man looked back at Yuki with a small smile.

"F-Father…?" He whispered, yet it sounded so loud being echoed in the room. Hinata's and Kiba's surprised faces turned forward to where the man sat down still smiling.

"Hello, Yuki-san. I'm so happy to see you again. I'm glad you made it here safely, and with the scroll.

Yuki felt what was like a sharp needle jab him on the back.

"Of course, Father!" He agreed.

"Well, before anymore conversation, I'll introduce myself. My name is Hakuno Keizo, leader of the Hakuno clan. Our clan has been a strong clan for over 100 years. We have lived in prosper since the start of the clan." He explained.

"How come I have never heard of the Hakuno clan before if it has been known as a strong clan for more than 200 years?" Kiba asked out of curiosity. Hinata gave a quick shocked look at him for his lack of manners, but Keizo only laughed.

"True, true. Even though we are strong, we kept a low profile as to not attract unnecessary attention." He answered.

"Unnecessary attention? From whom?" Hinata asked. She gave a quick glance to the door, knowing the woman earlier was standing there.

"From other clans. There are many close by that are stronger than us and were likely to battle us if they had known about our status." He told them. After they were finished asking questions and talking, Yuki sat in the small silence. He had been waiting to ask Father the question since he walked into the room with them. Now, he felt it was his chance.

"Father… Is Mother still here? Can I see her?" He asked, looking at him. His hopeful face tried to find any sign of a yes on his face, but he remained smiling, which didn't help.

"Of course you'll have to give me the scroll now. Hand it over, Yuki." He stretched his rough-looking hands out, waiting for the scroll. Yuki gave a quick nod as he turned to his backpack and moved around the little items he brought with him until he found the scroll touch his fingers at the bottom of the pack. He grabbed on hold to it, and took his arm out and turned back. He handed it to Keizo and watched him smile, looking down at the scroll in his hands.

"So…?" Yuki asked his eyes widened with happy despair.

"Mineko is down the hall right now, Yuki. Hemino-san can show you the way outside. You may go see her. The second he said that, Yuki rushed to the door he opened it to see the blonde woman again.

"This way, Yuki-san." She smiled at him as she closed the door behind him and started walking down the long hall. Yuki followed the woman, only wanting to see Mother once again.

* * *

"Are we allowed to go back to Konoha? You've received the scroll." Kiba asked as he stood up with Akamaru stretching.

"Hmmm…" Keizo only said as he opened the scroll. He looked at the writing on the paper. Kiba and Hinata waited for a real response when suddenly they were surrounded by several shinobi. They stood up and took out kunai, looking at them.

"What the hell is this?!" Kiba exclaimed, glaring back at Keizo. He smirked, and started chuckling. "What's so damn funny?!"

"You always thought you were getting to go back Konoha again? Of course, you didn't know. Do you know what is so important in this scroll?" He asked them in a casual tone.

"Secrets about the clan… such as special jutsus." Hinata answered.

"Keizo-sama… Those eyes are from the…" One of the shinobi started to say, but Keizo interrupted. She is from the prestigious Hyuuga clan of Konoha. You all are very noble. Even though the other clans don't know about us, we know the other clans. Even clans in Konoha."

"What is it you want? You have that scroll…" Kiba asked.

"Sure, and it even has the special jutsu. But- Who's to say I know what the effects of the jutsu is?" He asked. He looked at them, and both could see his face look dangerously scary.

"Wha-?" Hinata said, getting worried. "You were planning to use us as lab rats."

"You twisted bastard…" Kiba muttered, glaring at Keizo.

"What, I just couldn't let you two go; you can be of use to me, just like the boy was." He said, referring to Yuki.

"Yuki-san?" Hinata said.

"Who else might I be talking about?" Keizo asked.

"What's with you and using people?" Kiba asked.

"I just use what I can get for my advantages. Everyone does it." Keizo shrugged his shoulders. "It's human instinct."

"Until you take it up to how you are!" Kiba yelled.

"Now now, no need to be afraid. This jutsu isn't anything dangerous. You both shouldn't get hurt o anything."

"Like hell I care what you say!" Kiba yelled back, holding his kunai up.

"Now now… Remember, you're surrounded. You also have no choice now." Keizo warned him. He opened the scroll much more He bit his thumb, withdrawing blood. Quickly passing his bleeding thumb onto the paper, he activated the seal and turned so they could see the seal. Just then both felt like they were shot in the stomach and head with a sharp. Their bodies went limb as they fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Keizo-sama…" One of the shinobi commented. They stared at the bodies, completely shocked by what the jutsu was. "…What was that exactly?"

"That was the most powerful genjutsu in the Hakuno clan." Keizo stated.

"A genjutsu?" Another shinobi asked.

"Yes. It is a wonderful genjutsu because there is no way to escape it, and you'll live in the genjutsu for the rest of your life until your body finally rot." Keizo explained. The ninja looked at the bodies that lay on the floor, motionless.

"Well, it seems nothing bad happened, the seal worked. I'm glad." Keizo commented, smiling.

"What will you do with this genjutsu, Keizo-sama?"

"Really… Anything I want, don't you think so?" Keizo asked, but they knew it was a rhetorical question.

"I really should just use it on the boy also, but he could still be of use to me." Keizo said, and turned around, starting to leave.

"What about the Konoha ninja?" One said.

"Place them down in lower level of the base in a cell. I'll dispose of them later." Keizo ordered. All of the ninja nodded, and went on to complete his orders as he walked out into the hall, and walked down the hall.

* * *

**Must I say it? Cliffhanger Hope you enjoyed! Read and review and all of the nice things!**


	7. You Do Live Here

**Hallo, everyone! I've been working on this chapter, little by little all this week. Right now I have a huge essay I have to do, so the next chapter might or might not be out next weekend or so. I've also had been having pretty rotten weeks, probably when Golden Week last week started. Hopefully it'll get better.  
Disclaimer: Characters of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, who is still lecturing us on a Uchiha history lesson. OCs Yuki, Keizo, Hemino, Mineko were by me, who has written Yuki's memoir which is just as boring as the chapters right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Yuki was truly overjoyed as he and the woman were walking down the seemingly long hallway. In fact, he just wanted to push and get in front of the woman, and just find his mother himself instead of going the rather slow pace the woman kept at. They continued on, Yuki looked closely at the walls and doors. He caught glimpses of dark room that had their door wide open. It wasn't until the two were half way down the hall when Yuki noticed something. This was supposed to be his home- The place he lived for all of his life except for what may have been a year, yet he didn't remember this long hallway. He didn't think there was any other part of the house from before- he thought he had explored all the rooms and hallways of the house. His yearning to see his mother that moment faded as suspicion came way. With it also came- fear.

"Are you alright, Yuki-kun? You are looking ill." Yuki looked up at the woman in surprise by her comment. She was looking down at him, smiling. His eyes lingered on her face for a moment before he looked away and looked forward, blushing.

"I am just fine! It's okay." He looked down to his right corner, ignoring her warm gaze.

_'I hate to admit such a thing… but it's weird…'_

"Maybe you need some water, ne? Your trip must have been really tough on you." She said. Yuki glanced back up at her pleasant face, seeing that she was waiting for an answer. He gulped, and realized he was thirsty.

"Y-yes please. But what about Mother?" He asked, looking a little suspicious at her. The thought of her trying to lead him away from Mother echoed in his head.

"Hakuno-san will be in her room. She won't like it if you're thirsty when you both meet each other again." She explained.

"But isn't it more polite to serve refreshments with everyone?" Yuki asked, narrowing his eyes. The woman was taken aback at first, but then nodded.

"Of course. Forgive me for such an idea. Fortunately, the room is down the hall. She enjoys living near the center of the base." The woman apologized. Yuki saw she still smiled while she was talking.

_'It's so strange… This woman acts so kind… And… she reminds me of…'_

"Here, this door is her room. Go on inside. I'll go back to the kitchen and make tea. Go on." She encouraged as she opened the door. Yuki was thinking he was going to run in, but he hesitated as she opened the door. She gestured him inside, and he slowly stumbled inside. The woman closed the door behind him when he was inside, he turned back to the screen door and he heard her soft footsteps as she walked calmly away from the small room and down the hall to the kitchen was supposed to be at. Yuki stared at the screen for a moment until he gulped, and slowly turned his face to the front of the room. The room had two screen doors and was empty and bare except for a small table and two beige cushions in the center. To his great disappointment, his mother wasn't there.

"Wait… Didn't the woman say she was here? Didn't Father say she was here? Where is she?" He mumbled, talking to himself as he stared around the tiny room. He looked down to the puffy cushion at his feet. He thought for a moment, and kneeled down onto the cushion.

_'It's more polite to be sitting on the cushion when waiting for someone instead of just standing there like an idiot. Maybe when Mother comes in, she will be happy to see me sitting on the cushion, being polite- at least, I would think so… I was sure Mother told me about '_

He sat there for a few minutes in total silence, just waiting for his mother. Soon after what felt like hours to Yuki, all he wanted was human interaction again. It was almost like the cell once again- the nightmares were coming to him as he closed his eyes, but still could see the dirt floor of the cell. He was grinding his teeth from the images projecting in his brain when he could here footsteps coming to the room. It came from the door across the table from him, but they weren't the woman's feet. These were louder footsteps and were a bit slower than her pace she was walking at before. He sat up straight, looking at the door intently. A dark silhouette appeared on the other side of the thin screen, and Yuki could see it was in the shape of a man. His hopes dropped down, seeing it wasn't Mother, but tried to stay in good posture. He watched the door open and saw the figure of his father as he opened the door and walked in.

Yuki tried to hide the fact he was thoroughly surprised and a tad bit shocked to see his father, but he couldn't go back in time to stop himself from reacting to his father walking into the small room. His shoulders slumped, and stared with his mouth gaping open, obvious disappointment on his face. He stayed in the position for a few seconds until he corrected himself. He squared his shoulders once more, and quickly shut his mouth and tried to make his face into a stone statue. He hoped Father didn't see him, but didn't know. If his father did, he showed no sign of being angry. He watched as his father close the door behind him and sat down onto the small cushion.

"Father…?" Yuki mumbled, still shocked his father was sitting in front of him. He gained a little bit of courage, and clenched his fists. "Where is Mother? That woman said that Mother would be in here, but she is not! Where is she?" He asked, trying to conceal his frantic tone in his voice. His father still showed no sign of anger to his abruption and bad manners. Instead, he was smiling at him like he was back when he walked into the base with Hinata, Kiba, and that dog of Kiba's.

"Did Hinata-san and Kiba-kun already leave back to Konoha?" Yuki asked, wondering about it. His father only gave a chuckle and shook his head. Afraid to ask anything and look rude, Yuki shut his mouth up.

"Yes, I'm sorry I led you on. Your mother will be coming soon enough. Sadly she had gotten busy and won't be back for a day or two. But, she'll be very happy to see you already at home again, ready to welcome her. Don't you think so, Yuki?" He explained. When he asked the question, he looked at Yuki waiting for a response from him. He jumped, realizing he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh- Of course, right. But Father…" Yuki began saying, sounding hopeful. He tried to conceal his true feelings. Inside, his insides were crumbling. He still wasn't able to see his mother even when he finally arrived home, he didn't know what he had to do to get his wish.

"What is it?" His father asked, curious at what he wanted to say to him. Yuki clenched his fists that were already white.

"Isn't there anything I can do so Mother will come any sooner? I… want to see her again." Yuki asked, his tone was desperate. He looked down at his lap and knuckles, waiting for a response.

"I don't want to make you go work and do chores on the same day you just got back home. Just rest for a while, if you really must do something, I'll see what I can do. Is that alright for you, Yuki?" Yuki hesitated, and thought about it for a moment, but he reluctantly nodded. "Good. Is there anything else you want to ask me about?" He asked, looking at Yuki. Yuki gulped and nodded once more.

"Father, you didn't answer me before. Did and Hinata-san and Kiba-kun already leave to go back to Konoha?" Yuki asked a curious expression on his face. The question did not faze him, as he kept smiling.

"Yes, they have already left. Sadly I let them rest for a little while, but they insisted on going back to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Yes, Konoha shinobi usually have a new mission right after arriving back to their home." His father commented, smiling. Yuki had built up the confidence until then to finally ask his father the next question.

"Father…" He mumbled.

"Yes, what is it? Another question? Go on." His father encouraged. Yuki gave took a breath, and looked down to the table.

"Father… Why was I taken away to another base and lived in a cell for so long? Why didn't you come to get me?" He murmured, looking up at him. This time, his face changed. Yuki couldn't really tell if he was angry or not, but he still regretted asking the question.

"Father-" He began to say when he heard the screen door opening. He jumped and turned around, seeing the hallway. The woman was finally back, and she had a tray carrying two cups and a teapot.

"Here is the tea. I'm sorry it took me so long. I had other tasks to do. I hope you would like some, Yuki." The woman smiled at him. He nodded and thanked her for the tea as she poured it into his cup and one for his Father.

"Thank-you. You may go now, Hemino-san." Yuki's father thanked, and sent her away. Yuki was sipping the delicious tea when his father said her name when he silently choked. She bowed and walked back out into the hallway, closing the screen door behind her and started walking away.

"Matte, did you just call her- Hemino?" Yuki asked, looking to his father.

"Yuki, it's rude to elders by just their family name. I hope you didn't forget important manners like that." He commented, sipping his tea. Yuki shrunk under his statement, and kept silent. His father finished drinking the tea in his cup rather quickly, and stood up, gaining a questionable face from Yuki.

"Now Yuki. I have important things to do. Go and rest for today." It sounded more like an order that suggestion, but Yuki nodded anyway. He turned to the other screen door from which he entered before, and opened it. "You'll be notified of dinner, no worries. You're probably also very hungry from the trip." He said before he stepped out and closed 

the door. Yuki listened to his heavy footsteps while they faded away until he jumped up from the cushion and walked out into the long hallway. He looked both ways down the hall, and saw no one. The blond-haired woman that his father called Hemino-san was gone, most likely going back to the kitchen. Yuki turned to his left and softly padded down the wooden floor, and saw a hall turn to the right. He turned and started looking around the new hallway. It was the same; barren and plane. No décor that wasn't necessary. He looked for the kitchen when he saw a small room to his right. He peered at the closed door for a moment.

He jumped when the door started sliding open, but saw the woman once again was inside the dark room. She walked out and turned her back on him, not seeing him yet, and closed the screen door. She turned and finally noticed Yuki, and had a small surprised look on her face, but then she smiled at him again.

_'That smile… It is… No, it does… But it couldn't be…'_

"Yuki-kun, is there something wrong? Why don't you go to your room and rest? You're probably tired from that journey." She advised him.

"I… wasn't told where my room was." Yuki hesitated, but kept looking at the woman.

"This is your home; you should know where your room is. Did you already forget where it was?" She teased him, smiling. Yuki reluctantly nodded. He stayed in one cell for several months; he was surprised he still remembered his own name.

"You're so silly. I'll go show you then. Come with me." She gestured him with her slender hand to come with him, and he obeyed. She started walking down the hall and he stayed a few inches away from her feet, and watched the hallway walls change. The wood began to look newer than the walls from the head of the base. Yuki wondered why when the thought popped into his head.

_'The fire… They had to repair or replace the destroyed walls and rooms.'_

"Mineko will be so happy that you're back." The woman commented. Yuki looked at the back of her head.

_'Was Mother's name really… Mineko? I thought…'_

"Here you are. It should have already been cleaned for you today. If you get hungry, you can go to the kitchen and I'll make you something. Dinner is later tonight. Are you okay, Yuki-kun?" Yuki snapped his attention to her face and saw her familiar eyes. They had stopped at a single screen door that similar to all of the other doors.

"Nani? Oh- hai. Thank-you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Go ahead now." She stood there as Yuki slowly walked into the sunny room. She left quietly, letting him close the screen door himself. Yuki turned back to the open doorway, seeing she was gone.

_'Why can't I even remember my mother's name anymore? I don't understand.' Yuki turned back _to the bright space and looked around. He wasn't sure if it was like his room from before, but looked around some more. He then noticed a single cup of what looked like tea on the nightstand next to his single bed.

"Did she leave me some tea…?" Yuki muttered. He took the cup in his hand and took a sip of the tea. It was an odd taste, but he took another sip anyway. It was almost 

comforting for him. After a couple of minutes, the cup was empty. Yuki lay on his cold, firm bed and stared up into the ceiling.

_'It's like that room I spent before leaving the base… cold and hard, even with the sunlight.'_

Soon Yuki's eyes drooped, and he closed them shut as everything went dark once more. He was home at last, but it still didn't feel right. Then he figured out what was missing to make everything better.

Mother.

* * *

_'Where… am I? My… body feels so numb. It's so dark…'_

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she began to gain her consciousness. She felt her back aching terribly, like she had been lying on a rock for several hours. She didn't notice the softness now, though. She felt very warm, and saw a large comforter covering her. She never saw such a pattern or comforter before, when she then realized her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar- she never had seen such a room. She looked down to see she was lying on a soft, yet plain couch. She could see sunlight spewing through a square clear window that looked so odd from the other side of the open room. She started panicking and turned her head all around, not knowing where she was. Her breathing began getting heavy as she stopped moving, and tried to calm down. She began to think back to before everything was dark  
"Ano... I was in that large house in a small village. I was on a mission with Kiba-kun. We were to escort this boy-Yuki-san. We had finally reached to where we to drop him with an important scroll for the clan. So we went into this room and Yuki left. After he left the room, Keizo confessed to us his true intentions for what he was doing. We couldn't do anything when he had his shinobi surround us… then everything went dark." She mumbled to herself, with her hand to her mouth. But where was she now? Where was Kiba? How did she get here? Her thoughts were racing at everything when she looked down at herself. The cream jacket she always wore was gone. Now she was wearing only the undershirt she had under her coat. She paused, and looked to the end of the couch to see her coat lying on the arm. She leaned over and picked it up. It was damp, like it had gotten soaked wet. She sighed as she dropped it to her lap, as it wouldn't be good for her to wear it. She opened her eyes when she heard a noise, and looked over to a corner of the room. There was an opening to down a small hall, and her eyes widened when she saw someone standing in front of the way into the room.

'_Those… those eyes…'_  
His face met hers as he looked to see her awake finally, looking back him with shocked face. Her large pale eyes that seemed to have no iris had intrigued him, as he opened his mouth.

"Ah, you're awake now! I'm so glad, when I found you outside in the rain on the street, I didn't know if you would even wake up! You had a fever, and being in the cold rain wasn't helping." He said in a relief, then in a matter-of-factly voice. Hinata saw his wide grin at her.

_'That… grin… it's…' _

"Nani? Is something wrong? You're just sitting there, staring. Do you still have a fever? I can go get you some water." He stood up straight and turned back to the small hallway towards where Hinata guessed the kitchen was. But she was still frozen to when he was standing, talking to her a few moments ago.

_'That… face… voice… eyes… smile… They're all… the same… But This… place… is not.'_

"You're probably all upset and confused at where you are. You see, I was walking back home last night. I was pretty tired, so I wanted to get home and sleep. The rain was really pouring; luckily I had taken my umbrella with me earlier. So, I was walking down the street when I saw a dark figure lying on the curb of the road. I walked closer to see what it was, and I was so surprised when I saw YOU there, lying unconscious. I had looked to see if anybody was there, but it was only me and your body. I wasn't entirely sure why you were there, but I just couldn't leave you on the street, you could have gotten really sick or even died, so I picked you up and brought you here. I decided to take o your soaked coat off and let it dry and gave you a blanket because you were looking red in your face. You've been sleeping ever since well, now." He gave a goof-ish grin after concluding his story to her. He had started telling her inside another room, but she could still understand him, and he was back next to the couch, handing her a plastic cup with water. Hinata looked at the strange look cup, and reached her hand out and carefully took it out of his hand.

"Go on, it's just fine." He assured as she stared at it. She glanced at his familiar face and looked back down at the cup, and lifted it to her lips. She took a small sip, but it refreshed her anyway. Her mouth was dry, and the cold water helped her.

"Now I think about it, I never told you my name!" He said, talking more to himself than Hinata. Hinata looked up at his face once again.

_'I… can't deny it… He… He is…'_

"My name is-" He took his left hand as he pointed to himself with his thumb, but said nothing after that when Hinata finished his sentence, surprising him once again. Hinata's voice quivered a little as she mumbled his name out, looking at his face.

"N-Naruto-kun."

To Be Continued

* * *

_**What has happened to Hinata, where is she, and why is Naruto there? Where is Kiba? Then what about Yuki?**_

**I'M TERRIBLE. I say I'm getting to the good parts(when I mean good I mean shoujo and what I want to type) in the next chapter, I partly-lied. Just like the now canon pair KishiSasu, I'm TamaYuki (WOAH), which is the official pairing of the whole story. Hopefully I won't put off the Hinata love next chapter (I made it so there can be no way I can avoid it!) and you all will see and enjoy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though, so please review!**

**ALSO: ****I'll be using my Livejournal (Tamabonotchi) for updates on any of my stories such as this one and additional comments you might want to read, or you can even see one of my drabbles! So go look at it!**

**Translations:  
Matte- wait  
Nani- what  
Hai- Yes  
Family names- If you just meet someone or aren't close friends, you call them by their family name, then maybe a suffix such as -san or -kun. To be closer, use no suffix or even say their given name.**


	8. Cold & Warm Illusion

**Hello everyone! It's been a little while, but I finally finished the next chapter! If you're not a fan of reading about an OC of mine, well you're in luck! This is entirely Hinata, which I myself like since I'm a Hinatard. No more school and the start of summer vacation for me, yey! I'll be able to write more.  
Disclaimor: Characters of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, whose finally going back to Team Konoha this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Wait Hinata- what are you talking about?! I don't remember seeing you! I was gone for training with Ero-sennin!" Naruto clamored. Hinata knew Naruto would be thoroughly confused when she arrived to this point of the story. He sat holding his head emphasizing his puzzlement.

"N-Naruto-kun let me explain…You'll get it once you listen to the story." She tried to explain to him.

"Oh, will you tell me later?" He was starting to get the point she was trying to make with him, thankfully. Even with cluelessness, Hinata still couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Yes." Hinata gave a small nod.

"That's fine then. I'll listen, so keep going, Hinata!" Naruto encouraged her, as he sat cross-legged. He nodded and smiled at her to continue. She gave a small sigh at his goofiness and continued on.

* * *

Hinata muttered his name, in disbelief.

_'No… It can't be… Naruto-kun left Konoha a while ago… He shouldn't be here… But I don't know where I am in the first place either.'_

"Hey, how did you know my name? I didn't even tell you yet- did you hear me before?" The blond boy looked at her with curiosity. Hinata didn't move, still frozen in time with seeing him there.

"Did you just take a good guess at my name? You must be good! Let me try to think of your name…" He sat down on the wooden floor in front of her as she watched him think. After a moment or two of mumbling he looked back up at her.

"You look like… a Haruki! Am I right? Is that your name?" He asked jokingly, smiling to himself. Hinata only stared at him in shock.

_'But… He doesn't know me… He doesn't know my name…'_

She shook her head slowly, and he dropped to the floor failing. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think more.

"Well… Give me a hint then!" He demanded as he looked back at her. She saw he thought of this as a game.

"H-Hinata." She murmured. She looked down to her covered lap as he looked at her with a face.

"Ehh? What was that? You don't have to be so quiet in here, go ahead, and yell it!" He said, gesturing around the room. He looked back to Hinata, waiting for a louder response.

"It's H-Hinata." Hinata said louder. He grinned, and gave her thumbs up.

"Great! What a pretty name- I never heard of it, so I could never guess it! You must be some sort of psychic or something, since my name is so strange. Well, I'm Naruto!" He introduced himself, half ranting to no one and continued telling of names while Hinata looked around her once again.

"W-where am I?" Hinata mumbled. She was looking at the strange world around her, trying not to show her scared tone.

"Where are you? You're in Aosantito, of course! Where else would you be?" The blond said, looking at her.

"W-what…?!" Hinata said, desperate. She never heard of such a place- she didn't know where she was, if she was near Konoha or the Fire Country at all. Fear struck her eyes, and the boy saw it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked alarmed. He stood up and tried to get hold of her arm, touching her pale skin. She suddenly stopped and sat still, so he let go. Her eyes widened as she had the sudden realization.

_'This… place… doesn't exist.'_

Her tense body finally relaxed as her shoulders drop, and she stared at the other end of the couch. The boy looked at her curiously as they both stared at the end of the room in silence.

_'This… is just a genjutsu. But, why didn't I notice it before?'_

"Hey, what's wrong? You're spacing out on me." The boy said as looked at her even more.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry-" Hinata apologized. She looked toward his face, but she averted her gaze. He still looked like Naruto, which was strange.

"Do you always space out like this? Is it like a problem or something?" He said it in a teasing voice, but Hinata still stayed silent, and slouched lower.

"…" He laughed at his joke, but when he saw she wasn't taking it lightly, he stopped.

"Oh, sorry. It's just a joke. You seem to take jokes a little too seriously. You're going to feel very insulted here." He told her. "This reminds me…" He started to say as he looked at the girl with a confused face.

"What?" Hinata asked, seeing him staring her. It was feeling uncomfortable to see those blue eyes gazing in her direction, but she saw the gaze wasn't going through her- they were looking at _her_.

"You don't to know anything about where you are, yet I found you on the street here. Plus, your clothes…" He said as he looked at her still damp coat she had laid in front of her.

"What about them…?" Hinata mumbled confused.

"What do you 'what about them?'?! They're freaking' weird! I mean, who wears a thick coat like that? I know it was raining, but it's nearly summer and you would have to be an idiot to wear that coat, even for the rain! Actually, everything you're wearing is weird. Those open-toed shoes, those pants… and this metal thing around your neck! You're dressed like some sort of freak." As he said the last part, Hinata noticed her headband was gone from her neck. She looked up to see him holding it. It hung from the end he held up, the metal of the Hidden Leaf Village symbol glinting from the light.

"G-give it back!" She clamored as she snatched it out of his hand. She stared at it for a moment until she heard his voice again.

"Oi… Do you know what happened to you from before? You haven't told me anything about you- why you were lying unconscious on the street in a town you don't know, and why you're dressed like that." He said. Hinata tried to think.

'_Should I lie? This is just a genjutsu… But he still…'_

"Hey! You know this you spacing out every time I speak to you is starting to get annoying. I'm not much of the quiet type either…" He complained, looking at her fazed look with boredom and curiosity.

'_I know I said those quiet girls are not my type, but she's so interesting… kind of. Bah- who am I kidding?' _

Naruto silently thanked when he heard the door bell up front. He turned away from Hinata when she gave a jump and stood back up as he walked down the small little hall to his front door. He gave a smile before opening, knowing who was on the other side of the metal door. He quickly opened it, and put on a cheerful face and opened his arms.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled, seeing the pink-haired girl standing out in the hallway. He walked over closer to her intending to give and hopefully receive a hug. When he was almost there, he felt a sharp pain in the face as he fell and hit his head on the wall in the hall. "Aw… Sakura-chan…" He groaned.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto." Sakura greeted back, a vein slightly bulging out. "Don't tell me you lied just to get me to come all of the way here. I have more important things to do than this, and I have chores! So, did you really find a girl out on the street?" She stepped inside, leaving the door ajar and stepping over Naruto's body as she walked down the hall to where Hinata still lie, listening to the commotion.

"Of course I wouldn't lie, Sakura-chan! Seriously, I found her unconscious down the street. She's really quiet and weird…" He commented as he stood back up and followed her. She saw Hinata looking at her with terrified eyes.

"Why does she look so scared? Did you try to do something funny?!" Sakura asked him, glaring. Naruto gave a fearful shake. She turned back to Hinata, and smiled at her. "Please excuse the idiot; he has to call a girl on her only days off from internship for help a lot." She waved over to his direction talking to Hinata, and Naruto was obviously stricken by her insult. Hinata only sat there still motionless from the shock.

'_No… It's can't be… But…'_

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked her, seeing how still she sat on the couch, staring back at her.

"See, that's what I mean by weird!" Naruto commented as he took a spot next to Sakura, looking at Hinata.

"Baka- she's probably in shock or disoriented. Does she know anything?" She asked him.

"Hmmm, she hasn't told me much. She doesn't know where she is at and hasn't explained anything else- but she's a psychic! Listen, she knew my name even before I told her, and she couldn't have heard me say it since I haven't said anything since I found her." He explained, pointing at her.

"Eh- Are you sure?" She said in disbelief, but she knew Naruto didn't always tell the truth.

"Of course! Isn't that right, Hinata?" His sang as he looked over to her. She felt something squirm inside her, hearing the genjutsu voice say her name. She saw they were both looking at her intently.

"Ah- H-Hai…" She could only muster saying one word.

"She can even predict your name! Go on, Hinata! Prove her I'm not lying." Naruto urged her on.

"S-Sakura-san…" Hinata murmured, but both of them heard it. Naruto smiled widely and held the victory sign at Sakura.

"See! Isn't she good? I tried it, and the best name I could've thought was Haruki, but she said it's Hinata. I wasn't lying!" He bragged on about it while Sakura had a mildly surprised look on her face.

"She probably heard it from you screaming my name a few minutes ago, she's not psychic. But hello! Nice to meet you!" She sighed at Naruto's pathetic attempt and then turned back to Hinata and greeted her properly.

"H-Hello…" Hinata stuttered out. Sakura gave a small frown, as she looked intently at Hinata.

"Do you know anything about this town? Do you know how you got here? What was the last thing you remembered? Was there anyone else with you that you can remember?" She began asking the many questions. Hinata didn't pay much except for listening to each other them until Sakura asked the last one, when her eyes widened.

'_Wait… What happened to Kiba-kun? He must have also been caught by the genjutsu, and like many genjutsus, he should be around here in this world also. Demo…' _

"See, she's so quiet…" Naruto commented as they both saw her look off into space.

"Baka, she must be thinking about the questions. Shut up for a moment so she can think." Sakura ordered him. He was going to retort back when she glared at him, silencing him.

'_I have to find Kiba-kun; we have to get out of this genjutsu. But I don't know where he is right now, and how hard it will be to find him. Then that seems to leave me with…'_

Hinata slowly turned to her right, but could only see Naruto's curious face staring right back at her. She jumped back completely startled almost off the entire couch as she could hear her heart beat faster.

"NARUTO! Stop getting in her face! Dammit, we'll never hear her if you keep scaring her half to death!" Sakura yelled pulling his collar back. Hinata tried to calm down as she sat back down on the couch. The comforter that was still over her lap had slipped off and Sakura could see her entire outfit she had on. "What is with her clothes?" She asked.

"I don't know. She was wearing that and the thick coat there when I found her, she dresses very weird." Naruto said. He pointed Sakura to Hinata's coat that was strewn across the crumpled comforter on the couch.

"You should get some better clothes than this! I think I might have something for you- you look a size smaller than me." Sakura observed intently at Hinata's rather petite figure and smiled.

"I think I do! Come with me, I'll give you some clean clothes." She extended her arm to Hinata as she smiled at Hinata. Hinata stared at the illusion of her friend that smiled at her.

'_They're both just illusions…' _

Hinata gave a small nod as she lifted her arm. She placed it in the girl's hand. It wasn't cold- it was warm. Sakura began pulling her off the couch she had been on since waking up, and Hinata shuddered as her warm feet met the colder floor. She remained silent as Sakura continued dragging her down the small hallway she first came from, taking her coat in her free hand. Once she reached the door, she turned to look over her shoulder.

"We'll come back! How about you try cleaning the pigsty you call your home?" She called out, signaling their leave to Naruto.

"But don't you like the smell of ramen? I certainly do, and Hinata hasn't said anything about it, so she doesn't mind it!" Naruto whined from the other part of the small apartment he lived in. Sakura sighed as she opened the door and lead Hinata outside. The cold air rushed and hit her pale skin, making here shiver.

"Don't worry; I live in the same apartment building as Naruto. Unfortunately, my parents and the hospital I'm an intern at is far away from here, and Naruto just had to call me now- but such things like this can't happen when I'm off. I rarely am anyway except Sunday, but then sometimes there's something at the hospital, Tsunade-sensei just has to call me to come over." She continued on telling Hinata about her busy life when they reached a large metal door.

"W-wha..?" Hinata mumbled seeing them. Sakura pressed a button that lit up to a pale yellow color and Hinata could hear a strange noise. She took a step back, going into a defensive position. Sakura looked at her with a strange face.

"What's wrong? It's just an elevator. Have you never seen one?" She seemed a little concerned that the girl didn't know what an elevator was."

"Ele…vator?" Hinata mumbled, still self-protective about the gleaming doors. Sakura placed a hand on her arm to assure her the doors were of no threat when there was a loud noise, making Hinata jump. The door which Hinata hadn't noticed was actually two separated and inside was a small, tight space. Sakura walked in with Hinata as she looked all around the dirty-looking room. She turned sharply as the doors closed behind her, and she could feel her heart beat faster when she felt a sensation of going down. "W-what's going on…?!" She said in a nervous voice.

"Hinata-chan, it's okay! We're going down two levels to my apartment. Have you seriously never been in an elevator before now?" She asked. Hinata shook her head when they finally stopped with a start, making Hinata lose her balance. She caught herself before she fell. "Hinata! Are you okay?" She said as she helped her out of the elevator into a hallway very similar to the one they were in a couple of minutes ago.

"I-I'm okay…" Hinata mumbled as she sighed in relief from leaving the compartment that was almost making her claustrophobic. "Those… things are so small." She commented, staring at it.

"Of course they are. A whole crowd of people don't usually need to go in at once, and if they ever needed more, they just built more. It also takes less space in buildings." Sakura explained as she walked down the hallway with Hinata slightly behind her. She stopped at a door that Hinata wondered how she knew it was the door to her apartment when all of the doors looked completely the same. Sakura took out a key and placed it into the lock on the side of the door knob, and turned it to the right. Hinata heard the click, signaling the lock opened. Sure enough, Sakura opened the door with ease. Hinata felt she was going into Naruto's apartment once again, seeing the same small hallway. It was much cleaner then the blonde boy's own, but Hinata could see dust being collected in many places, she could 

even the small table that would be used every day for eating meals on down the hall had dust.

"Excuse the musty place- I'm usually not home to actually clean. I've already told you the story of how my hectic life runs." She gave a small smile, slightly embarrassed at the imperfection of where she was supposed to sleep. Hinata looked at her with a somewhat confused face. She didn't remember when Sakura ever told her about her life, when she realized she must have explained to her when she had failed to listen to more of what Sakura said before they had went inside the elevator. Sakura took off her shoes as Hinata followed suit and walked down the hall. There was no trash on the floor in the open living room, unlike Naruto's ramen-cup strewn floor.

"This way, I'm sure I have something for you." Sakura called to her as she waited at a doorway, gesturing her to come over. Hinata only had to walk a couple of steps to reach the girl as she walked into a dark room. Hinata couldn't see well until she heard Sakura walk over to the opposite wall and pull the curtains that were blocking the sunlight. The next moment, Hinata was blinded by the sudden light. After her eyes were adjusted, she could see it was another room a little smaller than the living room, it had a bed that was neatly made, though looked like no one had slept in it for a while; but Hinata only thought it was just very neatly made. On the other side of the room there was the rest of the furniture; a dresser and small shelf. Hinata noticed the dresser and shelf were also rather dusty as Sakura opened one of the drawers in the dresser. She rummaged around the piles of clothes inside the one drawer when her face brightened as she pulled out what looked like a shirt. She laid it on the bed and went back to the dresser as she pulled another drawer open and pulled what looked like a pair of pants, then she saw it was a little- puffy.

"How is this then? I think you'll love it! Plus blue is a very pretty color." She said as she un-folded the clothes to show Hinata. She then realized why the pants looked so much in volume. There seemed to be a black, puffy skirt sewn onto the pants.

"A-ano, I don't think that is…" Hinata began to say in a concerned voice, but she couldn't finish. Sakura yanked her arm as she brought her to a small door and opened it. She pushed Hinata inside and gave her the clothes and when Hinata had them tossed over her arms, Sakura slammed the door shut.

"There, try them on, and let me see them when you have them on." Sakura said from the other side of the door. Hinata sighed as she looked around at her surroundings. Sakura had pushed her into a small bathroom, most likely the only one in her apartment. She noticed she didn't have a bathtub, but only a small shower. Of course she couldn't have a bathtub- not even the small bathtubs. It was a small apartment. Hinata thought of the bath houses in Konoha, and even having one in the Hyuuga compound- yet this illusion showed what other people had. Hinata felt slightly guilty, and looked around more at the small room. There was only a sink and toilet, and she didn't expect much else. She sighed once more as she looked closely at the clothes. She had never seen these clothes before. She reluctant to strips down and try them on. They both had the same structure of her shirts and pants, but it all looked much more complicated and the materials they were made of felt so 

strange against her skin. Once she had both pieces on, she looked at herself in the small mirror over the sink. Her face showed awkwardness in the clothes- which were making her itch. She felt so embarrassed wearing it, and wanted to take it off immediately- but then Sakura knocked on the door.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you done yet? Come out!" She said as she stopped knocking and stepped back. The door slowly opened and Hinata with a red face walked out. Sakura observed her and gave her the thumbs up. "This looks cute! You can wear this for today. Come on, we have to go back up to Naruto's apartment to see what to do with you." She explained. She saw Hinata was holding her familiar coat and attire she appeared in. "Just leave that right here for now. Come on!" She pointed to the foot of the bed and advised her to hurry up. She placed the pile down as she was instructed and followed Sakura out of the girl's empty room and back into the biggest room of the apartment. They walked back to the door as she put back on the only piece of clothing that she remembered. Sakura gave a side glance at the strange shoes she had that went along with her freak-show outfit. It wasn't even harajuku fashion- too plain, and the fashion was definitely different. She opened the door and when Hinata walked out behind her, she closed and locked the door and they walked down the hall once more.

"W-we're going in that thing again?" Hinata asked uneasily. Sakura nodded, and reassured her it was alright.

"Nothing bad will happen, Hinata. You're more likely get run over by a car than getting stuck in the elevator or something." Sakura explained. Although she didn't know if it was actually true or not, she could see some relief appear in Hinata's face, but then she looked at Sakura confused.

"Car? What's a car?" She asked. Sakura's eyes widened at her. She thought that maybe Hinata was from a poor place so she had never seen an elevator, but she surely has to be kidding.

"Seriously, you don't know what a car is?" She asked her and stopped to stare at her. Hinata realized Sakura was looking at her almost suspiciously. She tensed up, and she could feel she had to say something.

"Well- I probably have seen them before, but I have never known that they were called cars…" She told Sakura the excuse, and looked to see if she would believe it. She sighed in relief inwardly when she saw she seemed to believe her lie.

"I see…" She mumbled and pressed the button that lit up and they waited for the elevator.

'_Maybe she was from a poor town or something… but it still doesn't explain how Naruto found her on the street here in Aosantito… She seems to not know any of the modern technology.' _

The elevator doors opened and they walked inside the familiar room. Hinata tried to stay calm as this time she felt she was being pulled down to the floor slightly. Even with her calm and collected stature, she could feel her heart beating faster. They finally walked out after the doors opened once again and they walked out into the hallway. They both stopped when they turned to go towards Naruto's apartment to see him out in the hallway. He dressed out of his saggy pants and dirty shirt into a fresh pair of pants with a shirt 

and a dark blue jacket. Hinata's face turned red. Not only did the illusion of him fool her, but she couldn't stop herself from being extremely embarrassed in the clothing she was wearing herself, even though it was all in her mind.

"You're all ready? That was fast." Sakura commented, mildly surprised.

"What, I've been so bored all day so I had nothing else to do but get ready. Plus you two took a long time." He narrowed his eyes, just like the real Naruto had always done. Hinata gave a small smile at him. She then realized what he mentioned.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked inquiring. They both looked at her with a strange face. "Eh? What?" She asked as she grew uncomfortable of their staring.

"We're taking you outside. Maybe you lost your memory and just need some fresh air and places to remember what happened to you from before. If that doesn't work, we can always go to the hospital and see Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto told her. Sakura scolded him for calling her teacher such an impolite title like old woman although it was true.

'_Tsunade…? The godaime is also here? Who is also here…? Maybe I can find Kiba-kun sooner if I go…' _

"You ready to go, Hinata?" Sakura asked her, taking her out of her thoughts. Hinata looked over at them for a silent moment, and nodded.

"Great, pushed the button to go down for the elevator, Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata turned to the buttons. There were two, both with arrows pointing the other direction going vertical.

"Err, the one on the bottom, Hinata." Sakura helped her as she stared at them.

"Oh- right." Hinata felt embarrassed as she understood which one pointed down, but it still confused her.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"Well… I'll explain to you maybe later." Sakura told him as the elevator opened and they walked in.

* * *

**_What is Hinata doing? Is Kiba okay wherever he is? Will we see Yuki next chapter?  
_  
This has been my longest chapter now- 4k words! And fortunately I didn't lie and I made it to the Hinata chapter! No mention of Yuki. This is what Kishimoto should do for the next chapter! Now I'm done ranting, I hope you enjoyed and please review! It's good for the soul-like candy.**

**Notes:  
Sensei- teacher****Aosantito- It originally is supposed to be just something I came up with several Japanese words to mean something, but now I can't remember what it was suppose to mean.  
Harajuku and its fashion- Harajuku is an area in Tokyo, Japan that is known for the youths that come usually on Sundays in outrageous and mix-match like outfits that wear dozens of accessories with their colorful attire not many will go in public. For more clarity, search it yourself.  
Godaime- _Go- _means 5. When placed with _-daime _it becomes fifth, as in the 5th hokage. Is applied for the hokages, except the first one. **


	9. Kiba's Shock

**Hey hey! Finally, the next chapter! I'm so sorry I had not submitted a new chapter for a while- it's actually became hard for me to be interested in writing this or any Naruto fanfiction, really. I've started liking Bleach much better than Naruto, even when writing. But I'm going to try finishing this story! So please bear with my laziness and lack of motivation! Thanks! Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, as I'm not a Japanese man that can draw. Enjoy! WARNING: Spoilers to latest chapter and some light swearing!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Naruto had moved into a new, comfortable position from listening to Hinata. Her story was definitely weird but very confusing- he wasn't entirely sure if he had a mission as outlandish as what Hinata was telling him, he couldn't re-tell the story to his friends with such a straight face Hinata had.

"Hinata, this sounds so weird… What kind of genjutsu would take you to this weird world? I thought genjutsus were supposed to fool the enemy into thinking they're still in reality, but another outcome happens, but still makes the enemy believe they're in the regular place." He mentioned to Hinata, staring at her. She felt uncomfortable at his gaze.

"Mostly, Naruto-kun. Of course you could change it however you wanted it, that depended on the person themselves on what they wanted to do. I don't use genjutsu … but Kurenai-sensei does though." Hinata explained, her face flushed at his concentrated gaze. Naruto's mind then brought up the image of the large bellied Kurenai, him first thinking she had gain weight when he saw her at the hospital.

"But how did the guy think up such a genjutsu? I would think coming up with this bizarre world with the clothes and stuff was really cunning! I mean, does the function of that elevator thing you mentioned would actually work?" He asked. He couldn't stop dwelling on the whole thing, no matter how many times he told himself to forget about the logic of things.

"I never thought of trying it out, really…" Hinata mumbled, never thinking about it.

"But seeing familiar people is normal in genjutsus, right?" He asked her.

"Not if they weren't also in the genjutsu." Hinata whispered. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry, Hinata! I myself would be getting annoyed at me if I was being asked such questions." He apologized.

"No, it's OK Naruto-kun. It makes sense." Hinata gave him a small smile. Naruto grinned back, and then realized something.

"Oi Hinata… Do you know what was happening to Kiba at that moment when you were with genjutsu me and genjutsu Sakura?" He wondered about the thought, and wasn't sure if Hinata knew herself.

"Yes. Kiba-kun had told me later on what had happened to him and Akamaru." She told him.

"Really? Yet he won't tell anyone else? That coward!" Naruto muttered, mad at him.

"Kiba-kun just doesn't like to talk about those kinds of things…" Hinata said.

"That cocky bastard, thinking he could hide all of his failures away to look perfect! I would tell every soul who asks if I had such a story!" Naruto began ranting. Hinata gave a small smile at him at his rambling on when he stopped. He looked back over to Hinata. "So, what happened to Kiba anyway?" He asked.

"Well…" Hinata began once again; glad she could concentrate and recall the events even with Naruto's focused stare on her.

* * *

_'Dammit… What was that? What just happened? I can't feel anything… Wasn't I just straining my aching muscles in defense? But now… it feels warm. I didn't die or anything, I'm sure of that…' _

Kiba's dog like eyes slowly opened, like he hadn't opened them from a long time. He couldn't open them all the way; they remained half open as he stared off, his body not moving. His vision was very blurry and the light hit hard, but soon everything cleared, and he could see straight ahead where his body laid was a grey color with specks of black here and there. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, but couldn't get himself to move. He remained staring at the grey, no sense of where he was at- and he still couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? His body didn't feel 

like lead- it felt like heavy metal that weighed like tons of steel, but then he thought he wasn't even trying to lift his arms.

It took him a few moments to feel sudden warmth covering his body. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't feel like looking to see. He soon could feel his head was pounding with pain, but there was some sort of heat radiating onto his forehead, almost soothing the pain from the head ache. His lips were parted slightly, but no words came out- he could only breathe.

He felt like he was laying there for a long time, what seemed like hours, but then he felt a light weight he didn't realize was there lift from his head, and the spot it had been replaced with cold air. He shuddered, and his half-lidded dull eyes opened wide.

He could hear the noise of water splashing; it was close enough for him to hear it. Then he heard water splashing as like rain, and felt the weight come back, cooler this time. His eyes moved, straining to see anything to his right. The sight of the boy made him freeze as he continued staring at him.

_'What the hell… It can't be… I must be dead…' _He watched him stand up from where he was kneeling, and turn the other way, his back on Kiba. Before he started walking away, Kiba could hear his voice.

"Rest for a little while. Don't try to move that much." His calm voice sounded the same, and he walked off. Kiba had no choice after looking at the air where he once was but to close his eyes and let his consciousness slip away.

He awoke again, this time he didn't feel any restraint on him at all. He was somewhat surprised at how quickly he had lifted his arm and touched his forehead, but didn't feel the washcloth from earlier. He sat up and scratched his head until he then noticed the strange covers. The futon had the weirdest design he had ever seen, and it looked quite odd compared to the futons he always slept in. He finally looked around and gave a small gasp at the room. There looked to be a few tatami mats that covered the area of the room… it looked like only about four in the whole room.

"W-where the hell am I? What is this place?" Kiba muttered as he looked around suspicious. He could smell someone nearby, and he turned to see a door way and saw a figure.

"Oh, so you're awake now." His voice resounded in Kiba's head, thinking of all the times he had heard the voice.

"S-Shino!" Kiba gasped in disbelief. _'What is he doing here, where ever I'm at?! He's supposed to be on another mission… in fact, I was still on that escort mission.'_ "Where the hell am I, and what's going on?! Explain everything, Shino!" He demanded, glaring at him. Nothing made any sense. He could see Shino lift an eyebrow, which he never did.

"Oh, you know my name. I'm not sure what you're talking about; you must be disoriented just waking up. Here you are." Kiba saw Shino offer what looked like a cup of water. He had never seen such a cup though- he could see right through it. He stared at the strange thing for a moment, when Shino placed it down next to the futon. "You'll have to drink water or you'll get dehydrated." Shino said as he turned back around and stood up. Kiba looked at him annoyed, knowing he was rather thirsty, but he didn't trust the water.

"Matte, Shino! Explain to me what happened! Where is Hinata, where am I? Wait-" Kiba froze as he turned to look all around, and his hopes instantly dropped as his eyes widened in terrified disbelief. "Where is Akamaru?!" He exclaimed, shooting back to the door way where Shino stood.

"Calm down for a little bit. But for your questions, I don't neither of those two names you mentioned." He answered him, and walked out. Kiba heard his footsteps walk away as his eyes remained wide open, him frozen in complete shock and panic.

_'What the hell- what is this place?! Shino can't be joking- but this makes no sense! No, he couldn't pretend to not know Akamaru- I was on a mission!' _He sat up straight and looked at the end of the futon where his think coat was folded, then looked down at the opaque cup on his side.

He hesitated for a moment before picking it up, and brought his lips to the rim. The water seemed real as it traveled down his throat, quenching his dry throat. He moved the cup away from his mouth, as he stared at the covers over his lower body. He didn't even know where the hell Akamaru, he was separated from his closest friend that was always by his side. It really made sense as it echoed in his mind.

_'The last thing I remember is finally ending that escort mission with that Yuki boy, but then we were surrounded by these shinobi by the man- and he had gotten that scroll the boy had, and the last second was him opening the scroll.' _The thought slapped him in the face. _'A genjutsu?! I should have known it, damn it. He used some genjutsu from the scroll. That means I must be in the same genjutsu as Hinata whose somewhere and Akamaru is… somewhere_…' He tightened his fists, thinking of where Akamaru could go be. He could get hurt in a genjutsu, and Kiba wasn't there to help him. He was also worried about Hinata, but he knew she would soon realize it was a genjutsu, and would take care of herself. Kiba remained still and quiet for a moment.

_'I could try to track Akamaru's scent, and maybe Hinata's scent. A genjutsu isn't able to take away any techniques- this is just so damn confusing.' _He tried to become calmer, and focused much of his chakra to his nose. He then could smell almost everything all around him- and it was powerful. Kiba cringed at the terrible scents all around, but he couldn't smell Akamaru anywhere. He quickly stopped as it was getting to him. He rubbed his nose in irritation when he turned his head to the door way, already having smelled the familiar scent of Shino coming near. It did smell like Shino, but Kiba knew better now. _'He's just a genjutsu of Shino… Everything is just a genjutsu.' _

Shino had entered the room to see the boy glaring at him with angry and suspicious eyes. But at least the boy was much calmer now, and he did drink some of the water from the glass he had set down next to him. "You won't be throwing questions at me, will you?" He inquired as he leaned against the wall apposite of where Kiba was facing. He wasn't going to stand being asked question after question, and will just walk right out of the room again.

"Che…" Kiba muttered. _'The hell is this… who would think of such a genjutsu? Even go as far to make illusions of your team mates when it's so painfully obvious they would never act like that… How retarded can someone be.' _He looked back at the illusion with the image of Shino.

"Who are you, and where am I?" He asked him calmly, but he still had an arrogant air to him.

"I thought you already knew- Aburame Shino. You're in my parents' _zashiki_ in Aosantito." He informed Kiba. Kiba gave him a strange look. "What is it?" He asked.

"Where the hell is that?" Kiba commented roughly. He had never heard of such a place. _'It must be another flaw of this stupid genjutsu.' _He gave a smirk at the thought.

"Don't try to act stupid. Everyone in the whole country knows the city of Aosantito. Let ask you your name then and why I found you lying in an alley while it was raining?" He asked. Kiba looked at him with an irritated expression.

"I don't know how. I don't remember anything at all what happened to me." Kiba answered. It was true- he didn't even know he was in an alley or anything, as it was part of the genjutsu. The Shino said nothing. He looked at Kiba, waiting for him to answer the other question. Kiba remembered the first part, and answered it. "Inuzuka Kiba. I had a dog with my- Akamaru. He's somewhere, I have to find him." Kiba realized as he started to stand up.

"That's nearly impossible here in Aosantito. He'll most likely will be run over by a car or something, taken as a stray, or taken to the dog shelter." Shino said, making Kiba freeze.

"W-what?" Kiba said, somewhat confused. _'What the hell was a car, or dog shelter?'_

"You'll be lucky your dog will be found uninjured." He went straight to the point, but Kiba knew what he said.

_'I-injured… It may be a genjutsu, but pain is still real. I can't let Akamaru get hurt!' _Kiba stood up straight as he started walking out of the room. Shino's stern voice stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere. You should really eat something and get some clean clothes. You reek of the alley." Shino told him. Kiba looked down; looking at his regular clothes he always wore, excluding the fold coat to his left. He then realized his stomach did feel empty. _'Bastard.' _

"Che." He grinded his teeth as he turned back to Shino.

"I'll go get you something if you are hungry." Shino stood up straight and walked out, but Kiba followed him. Everything seems fine until they walked into a much larger room- then Kiba had stopped in his tracks and gave a silent gasp. The large room looked so weird; he had never seen any home like this.

_'Weird ass genjutsu…' _It was really the only way Kiba could think of describing it, but it didn't matter. He looked over across the room to see Shino again, with a bun in his hand.

"What is that?" Kiba asked suspiciously, peering at the bread in his hand.

"It's a meat bun." He told him. He gave it one more look before taking it and chewing of a bite of it.

"When can I go find Akamaru?" Kiba asked, staring at the food in his hand.

"There's really no way to find your dog. The best is taking you to the dog shelters down town. You can't go walking around town on your own either." Shino informed Kiba. Kiba clenched his fists as he looked at the floor.

"Of course I can find Akamaru if not he'll find me!" Kiba scoffed as he took another bite off and chewed.

"Really… And what about the other one?" Shino asked. Kiba gave him a weird look.

"What other one?" He asked.

"The other name you mentioned before… Hinata." Shino said. He had remembered when Kiba had asked where his dog and the other person were. Kiba suddenly remembered too.

"Right, Hinata… She'll be fine. She is able to manage on her own, even in this place." Kiba added as he looked questioningly around. Shino raised his eyebrow again, but Kiba had sat down on one of the cushion on the floor and continued eating the meat bun.

_'That may be true- a dog is defenseless against pretty much the whole world, but a lone girl also has several dangers, although much different than what people might do to the dog. Strange he would say that when he obviously has trouble being here_.' Shino thought and looking at Kiba_. 'He should still look to find her if they were separated.' _

"What does she look like?" Shino asked Kiba. Kiba looked up at him and stayed silent for a moment after his question. After swallowing the food in his mouth, he began describing her appearance.

"- And then she pale eyes." Kiba finished the basic description of Hinata. He could clearly see Shino's eyes look at him in surprise, as he didn't wear those dark glasses the real Shino always wore.

"Pale eyes? What color are they?" He asked.

"I said- pale. They're almost white." He elaborated. Shino still didn't understand.

"But what color is her iris?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Eh, she doesn't-" Kiba stopped himself_. 'Why is he acting so weird out about Hinata's eyes? He himself has weird eyes… No_.' He was staring at the illusion's eyes, and noticed something_. 'Those aren't exactly Shino's eyes… His are brown… Shino's are more yellow than that_.'

"Well? Do you not remember the color of her iris?" Shino asked, impatient. Kiba snapped out of his thoughts, and tried to think fast.

"- Her iris is a pale blue of some sort, I don't really remember." Kiba lied. He was just relieved he accepted the answer as he finished the meat bun. "Can I go now? Thanks a lot, but I have to go find Akamaru." Kiba began to stand up from the cold floor.

"You can't be serious you can manage yourself if you don't know the city. I can help you go to the shelters in the city." Shino said. Kiba was about to protest, but he continued on as he began walking away. Kiba had no choice but to follow as they walked down that same hall way, but Kiba saw him walk past the guest room.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked. Shino kept walking, and disappeared as he entered another room on his left. Kiba remained standing there. He could smell the essence of candles all around, and it was starting to bug him. A moment later, Kiba heard the noise of what sounded like wood sliding, and Shino walked back out. Kiba then saw folded clothes in his hand.

"Wear this. You won't be going out wearing that." Shino said, holding the pair of pants and shirt out. Kiba looked at them.

"Che." He made that sound again. "Why should I?"

"You really need to change out of those clothes you were wearing in the rain in a littered alley and people don't like seeing a boy in such clothes." Shino said bluntly. Kiba gave him a weird look.

"F-fine." Kiba took the clothes rather roughly from his hands, and Shino pointed to a closed door.

"You can change in there." He said. Kiba opened the door, and his eyes widened. It was a modest-sized bathroom, but it also looked weird, like the other room.

"Wha…?" Kiba didn't know what to say as he slowly walked in. He heard the door close behind him, but he didn't pay any attention to it as he stared at the room. Kiba sighed.

_'Weird ass genjutsu…' _Again, it was the only thing he could describe the place.

After a couple of minutes, Shino heard the door knob turn, and he looked over to the bath room door. Kiba walked out in the change of clothes his gave him- a pair of pants and shirt. Kiba felt the pants were too tight, and he couldn't really jump around, but he thought he might not need to jump in trees.

"Okay, I'll take you to the first shelter, and then we'll head down town to the other shelters for your dog." Shino said as he began walking. They made it to genkan. Kiba saw his shoes neatly place on the side, and he placed them on. Shino's weird looking shoes were already on when he stood up straight again. He opened the door as Kiba followed with his hands in the front pockets.

When they started walking, Kiba gaped at the whole world of the genjutsu.

_'What a genjutsu_…' Was all he could describe the fake setting. But then he went back looking forward the way Shino was walking, thinking about Akamaru.

* * *

Akamaru sat his tongue out and panting in the grass. His fur was soaked from the rain, as he found some shelter under a tree.

Kiba was nowhere near where Akamaru woke up, he whimpered at how he was lonely and neither anyone that smelled familiar was nearby. All he could smell was foreign scents of strangers, other dos and animals, and more.

Akamaru gave a sad whimper as he lay down on the cool ground, placing his head on his front paws. He had watched strangers walk by, ignoring him. Once there look like a little girl that turned to look at him and pointed at him, he barked happily, but the girl was dragged away, leaving him there.

He then heard footsteps echoing from the hard path. Akamaru lifted his head and looked over to where the foot steps were coming from. He could see a figure in front of him, looking down at him.

Akamaru gave a happy bark, and felt a hand pet his head.

"What's this? You poor little thing. You seem so friendly…" the light voice resonated and sounded friendly, so Akamaru embraced it. He gave a happy bark as he stood up and looked at the figure hopefully. He could smell the woman had the scent of other dogs. He looked up and saw how familiar the woman looked and jumped for joy to see her again.

"OK, then come here… Oh, you don't even have a collar!" The woman exclaimed as the hands inspected Akamaru's neck and scruff. He then felt himself being lifted. He felt warm as the woman brought him close to her and she began walking away. Akamaru enjoyed the warmth, but the woman did seem very different than he remembered the last time he was home with Kiba.

Akamaru remained silent all the way, as he still couldn't smell Kiba.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, comments are loved very much! Please bear and be patient for the next chapter as I'll be gone for a couple of days and just my lack of motivation and liking Naruto will slow me down. **

**Notes:  
Matte- Wait  
Zashiki- It's the guest room in a tradition Japanese home with tatami mats and you sit and sleep on the floor.  
Futon- Bedding used when you sleep in a traditional room. It is folded away in a closet during the day then you take it out and sleep at night.  
Genkan: The entrance of the front door that is the same level of outside, and where you keep your shoes at.  
Meat Bun: A bun or bread stuffed with meat in the middle. **


End file.
